Sensei or Master?
by Reese19
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke adalah guruku. Dan dia suka memukuli bokongku setelah tragedi batu bulan lalu. Hei! aku sekarang menjadi sub-missive cantiknya. Jadi, harus kusebut apa dia? Sensei or Master? [ Sakura Haruno yang malang, diusir oleh bibinya, kemudian menggelandang dan dengan baik hati, seorang guru kimia yang sadis datang untuk menolong. "BDSM. Jadilah Submissive-ku."] ch4UP
1. Chapter 1

**Sensei or Master?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story: Reese19**

 **Warning: Tema dewasa, nona salah ketik, mungkin keluar dari karakter, gaya bahasa ala novel terjemahan, dan… erotic fic! Hahahahahaha**

 **No profit I gain from making this fic! Except when im making Love! #kicked**

 **MATURE AREA'S!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berfikir (tidak, aku sedang membayangkan) mengenai kematian yang bagus; adalah ibuku yang berusaha untuk tidak menangis dan ayah yang tetap membaca Koran dengan focus disisi kotak kematianku. Setidaknya, ini _pikiranku._ Tidak ada yang menangis, aku _harap_ begitu. Karena menangis itu bodoh; seperti bibi Kurenai tua yang pemarah dan menjengkelkan.

Dan menggelandang… adalah kata yang jauh lebih bodoh dari _**Siapapun.**_

Bukan salahku. Aku menendang jauh kerikil bodoh didepanku. Jelas sekali, anaknya yang kekurangan gizi itulah yang memecahkan guci murahannya. Harganya bahkan (ini sindiran, jangan dipercaya) jauh lebih mengenaskan (murahnya, tentu saja jangan kau percaya!) dibandingkan seonggok perpen karet rasa –entahlah.. tapi warnanya biru, yang sudah memutih, dan tak berdaya dibawah sepatu kets ku ini. Yang kusam. _**Sial!**_ Bisa tambah lagi pengorbananku untuk malam ini (atau hari ini)?

 _Sepertinya aku butuh bir_

Karena merasa semakin kesal dan frustasi akibat menggelandang mendadak, aku kembali menendang sebuah kerikil dengan ujung sepatuku. Yang mana rasanya cukup sakit dibagian jempolku. Dan dengan onomatope _**Bletakk**_ penuh kata seru sederhana; semuanya menjadi lebih mendramatisir dari yang bisa kubayangkan. Karena batu bodoh itu melayang, tinggi, dan jatuh mengenai sebuah wajah tampan yang sedang suntuk. Iya, _seharusnya_ aku lari saja. Kabur dan berubah menjadi sepotong keju yang pengecut!

" _ **Haruno?"**_

 _Kalau saja dia bukan guruku…._

 **-0-**

"…. Apa sensei ingin aku menjelaskan sesuatu?" Dua puluh menit yang tak bisa ditolelir berlangsung secara senyap seperti kuburan; di sebuah apartemen megah yang mampu memaksa mataku untuk terus menjelajah dengan lancang. Diruang tamu. Disofa beludrunya. Matanya yang hitam lagi seksi terus mengabaikan kehadiranku, yang duduk tak tahu aturan dan mengotori salah satu asset berharganya (atau setidaknya, begitu). Karena sepertinya ia takkan marah, dan kakiku yang juga mulai bosan dalam posisi kaku yang mainstream; jadi aku mengangkat keduanya untuk dilipat dan memijak diatas sofa lembut yang pastinya mahal ini. Sensei… _maaf soal wajahmu yang membiru.._

Kepalanya tidak menoleh (kecuali kalau mata bisa melakukannya) "Aku bertanya."

"Kalau begitu… Eh, tunggu! Ini apartemen sensei?"

"…Ya."

Dia bekerja sebagai guru Kimia atau merampok bank?

"Ini sedikit pribadi.. Tapi… **aku diusir dari rumah. Dan sedang butuh rumah dan pekerjaan–"** dengan suara sumbang, aku melanjutkan ragu-ragu " –Bisa membantu…?"

"Kau akan menolak. " aku mengerutkan alisku. Oh! Apa dia masih mengingat kejadian pagi tadi?!

 _ **Karena seksi.. Uchiha Sensei akan selalu dimaafkan..**_

Tapi aku tetap kesal! "Kau masih mengingat kejadian itu?! Tidak membuat PR bukan berarti aku berpotensi untuk membunuhmu, kan?!"

Ia menoleh. Tetap selalu mempesona dengan sebuah kaos putih longgar dan celana levis ketat. _Kau bukan guru kimia! Tapi kau Camui Gackt yang tersesat dan lupa ingatan!_

"Aku mau jadi apapun! Pembantu? Setidaknya aku bisa mengepel dan mencuci pakaian!" aku masih tetap meyakinkannya. Karena aku tidak bisa lagi berpetualang untuk mencari pekerjaan dan rumah di malam ynag dingin dan kelabu dan menyesakkan dan gelap ini. Aku membuka jaketku dan menyisakan selembar kaos kuning longgar didalamnya. Disini panas. Karena manusia disebelahku adalah dewa dari semua _panas._

"Kau masih.. terlalu kecil."itu tidak lebih dari sekedar gumaman kepada dirinya sendiri; yang tampak menerawang dalam kelam netra itu (dan kenapa aku menjadi puitis seperti ini?!)

"Hei! Aku–"

" –kenapa denganku? Kau bisa _merepotkan_ orang yang lain kan?"

 _ **Heii! Itu terlalu kejam!**_

"Karena kau terlihat lebih mampu dari yang bisa kau tunjukkan! Ayolah~ jangan pelit."

Matanya tampak berkilat ragu selama sepersekian detik. Kalau aku salah, ia merenung. Tangannya terlipat pongah dan kembali mengabaikanku.

"BDSM."

"Eh?"

Ia menoleh. Menyeringai; mengejek. "Jadilah _submissive_ ku."

 _ **EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?!**_

Tanganku gemetaran. Tidak menemukan keberanian apapun untuk kembali merecokinya. Atau setidaknya, sebelum dua lembar kertas laknat (yang barusan Sasuke letakkan diatas meja dan kuambil dengan kasar) ini pergi menjauh dan berubah menjadi sepiring anmitsu yang lezat. Dan, **oh** **Tuhan**! Bisakah matanya berhenti untuk terus menatapku? Ia seperti sudah membolongi wajahku!

"Berhenti menatapku!" Persetan! Kau bukan guruku disini!

Ia menganggapnya angin lalu. Tetap diam dan tenang. Karena sensei yang kukenal ketika menjulang di depan kelas ramaiku adalah patung tampan dengan isi cyborg. Kulitnya seperti pualam dan aku sedikit iri. Bibirnya seksi dan semua gadis ingin melahapnya. _Aku juga gadis, lho._ Tinggi tubuhnya 182; yang mana bagus untuk dipanjat dengan manja. Namun ia adalah manusia, _yang mana baru kusadari ini._ Heh, Tidak ada siapaun didunia ini yang sempurna! Aku akan memenangkan taruhan konyol itu dengan segera!

"Kau akan menolaknya." Dengan gaji 100.000 yen perminggunya? Aku belum cukup gila!

TAPI AKU MASIH PERAWAN!

"…. Baiklah. Aku terima."

-Dan cukup gila untuk menerimanya.

 **-0-**

Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa semalam. Setelah menandatangani surat yang membuat mataku nyaris melompat itu, kami (atau Sensei bodoh itu) memutuskan untuk menonton film dan bermain monopoli. Lucu sekali. Aku pergi kesekolah dengan bus dan ia dengan sedan mewahnya.

"Odeko, Karin bilang kau sudah dideportasi? Bercandakah dia?" maksudnya diusir. Betapa mengertinya aku dengan mulut besar yang keponakan sialan itu punya. Dia bukan lagi jaring bola basket, tapi sebuah lingkaran tanpa dasar yang terlihat bodoh dan norak; dilihat dari segi maupun sudut lainnya. Jelas sekali. Aku memberikan seringai ringan seperti halusnya pipi Sasuke (aku akan menyebutnya begitu meskipun ia 26 dan aku 17 tahun) kepada nona Yamanaka yang maha _**kepo**_. Yang duduk bersila dan tak tahu malu diatas meja super keren milik Haruno Sakura.

"Dan menemukan rumah baru yang mewah.. Kenapa tidak?" Tidak ada remah kue keju diwajahku; yang mana artinya, aku tidak sepengecut apapun untuk berbicara mengenai realita yang sesungguhnya. Kecuali jika ini hari Rabu dan Sasuke akan masuk di jam pertama.

"Pig! Ini hari apa? Apa aku salah seragam?"

"Eh? Kenapa kau pakai baju hari selasa? Kau kan tahu Uchiha sensei itu terlalu disiplin." "Akan ada kelinci bodoh lagi yang berdiri disisimya, ya…?"

"Diamlah!"

"Sudah menjadi gelandangan sukses, Sakura?" Aku melihat malas kearah samping. Ino juga melakukan hal yang sama; karena kami sahabat sehati _. Jangan pikirkan bagaimana kami bisa hidup dan terus mengumpat disetiap waktunya._

Dengan riasan norak dan berlebihan, tiga gadis yang merasa cantik itu tersenyum manis. Setidaknya, bagi _mereka._ "Ya. Selama aku tidak akan melihat wajah clown-bitch-please milikmu selama sehari semalam penuh, Ya. Semuanya menjadi lebih indah." Ketika ia dan koloninya hendak membalas dengan rangkaian kata-kata yang kami semua tahu; penuh kebodohan, Sasuke masuk dengan elegan. Disertai dengan efek maskulin dan jeritan para gadis yang tak tahu cara membuang hormone berlebihan mereka. Beberapa detik, matanya telah menemukan mataku. Dibalik tubuh Ino yang akan menjadi kelinci bodoh kedua. _Karena dia duduk dimeja!_

"Haruno, Yamanaka. Silahkan berdiri didepan."

Karin tertawa mengejek dibangkunya. Yang berjarak dua tempat duduk dariku. Dan kemudian berseru cukup lantang; berharap mendapatkan balasan dari beberapa anak lelaki dikelas. Ia tertawa, _tapi tidak sampai mata hitam seksi Sasuke menemukannya._

"Anda dapat bergabung, Nona Hiruko Shion."

Sebuah kesialan untuk keponakan manisku karena menggunakan perona wajah dan bibir yang terlalu berlebihan.

Sekarang, aku yang akan menyeringai.

Jam istirahat. Dengan uang jajan 1000 yen yang Sasuke berikan, aku membeli beberapa makanan mahal yang selalu menjadi mimpi sesaatku sebelum ini. Aku juga mentraktir Ino. Meskipun dia kaya, _Sayang_ sekali, ayahnya yang tampan dan kuning itu terlalu baik untuk uang 1000 yen perharinya.

"Sakura-chan, Uchiha sensei memanggilmu keruangannya."

Cih. Sialan.

 _Karena aku harus menjawabnya sekarang!_

"Kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku, Sakura." Aku menyeringai kearah Ino, Setelah mengangguk singkat kearah Naruto yang mulai bergabung dimeja kami.

"kalau begitu, kembalikan Salad dan diet coke yang baru saja kau lahap itu. _Aku ingin yang_ _ **itu**_ _. Bukan yang_ _ **baru**_ _."_

"Sialan!"

Aku berlari dan bahagia. Kemudian mulai gamang sampai lariku memelan. Apa aku akan menjadi pelacur yang celananya akan berubah menjadi lift untuk naik turun setiap saatnya? Apa aku akan menjadi rendah dan sederajat seperti bibi Kurenai dan pekerjaan kotornya itu?

Tapi yang jelas… aku hanya takut untuk ditinggalkan dan dibuang _**kembali**_.

Di depan ruangannya, aku mengetuk pelan. Berdoa agar setiap detiknya diperlambat untuk memberiku waktu berpikir. _Kalau saja bisa._

"Masuk _"_

 _ **Sial! Ini bukan mengenai seks pertama yang menyakitkan!**_

Aku masuk dan menemukan wajah tampannya yang sedang focus dengan sebuah kaca mata seksi dihidungnya. Hebat sekali. Dia membuatku berubah pikiran dalam sekejap. Aku duduk didepannya. Meraih kertas perjanjian semalam dan kembali berpikir. Sasuke masih dengan dunianya. Sampai jika ada remah kue manis diwajahnya dan aku akan menjilat bagian itu, _lihat saja!_

 **SURAT PERJANJIAN PERIHAL PENYETUJUAN SUBMISSIVE**

 **.**

 **ATURAN YANG HARUS DIPATUHI**

 **SUBMISSIVE DIHARUSKAN UNTUK MEMATUHI SEGALA INSTRUKSI YANG DOMINAN BERIKAN. DENGAN PENUH SANTUN, YANG SESUAI DENGAN PENETAPAN DOMINAN.**

 **SUBMISSIVE DIWAJIBKAN UNTUK MENERIMA DAN MENYETUJUI SEGALA AKTIFITAS SEKSUAL YANG DIANGGAP TEPAT DAN PADU DAN MENYENANGKAN SANG DOMINAN. KEMUDIAN MELAKUKANNYA DENGAN KEYAKINAN DAN SEMANGAT.**

 **DENGAN BEBERAPA PERSYARATAN BERIKUT, YANG HARUS DOMINAN PENUHI;**

 **-SUBMISSIVE AKAN MENDAPATKAN JAM TIDUR SEMINIMAL 6 JAM KETIKA BERSAMA SANG DOMINAN.**

 **-SUBMISSIVE AKAN MENDAPATKAN KEBUTUHAN PANGAN YANG BAIK DAN TERATUR UNTUK KESEHATAN DAN KESEJAHTERAANNYA. SUBMISSIVE DILARANG UNTUK MENGKONSUMSI MAKANAN INSTAN SERTA MAKANAN LAIN MENURUT KETETAPAN DOMINAN.**

 **-DOMINAN AKAN MENANGGUNG SEGALA KEBUTUHAN SANDANG YANG DIPERLUKAN SUBMISSIVE. SEMUA BERDASARKAN KETETAPAN DAN KETENTUAN SANG DOMINAN. SEMUA YANG DOMINAN INGINKAN, AKAN SUBMISSIVE GUNAKAN TANPA PENOLAKAN.**

 **BERIKUT PERSYARATAN YANG HARUS SUBMISSIVE PENUHI;**

 **-MENURUTI SEMUA PERINTAH DOMINAN DENGAN SENANG HATI.**

 **-SUBMISSIVE DILARANG UNTUK MENOLAK.**

 **-SUBMISSIVE AKAN MENJAGA KEBERSIHAN DIRINYA. TERMASUK MEMPERCANTIK WAJAH DAN AREA KEWANITAANNYA.**

 **-SUBMISSIVE DIHARUSKAN UNTUK MENJAGA KEBUGARANNYA, KESEHATANNYA, SERTA MERTA DENGAN TIDAK MENGONSUMSI OBAT-OBATAN TERLARANG, MEROKOK, ALKOHOL (KECUALI JIKA DIHARUSKAN. KET: LAMPIRAN 2)**

 **-SUBMISSIVE DILARANG MELAKUKAN HUBUNGAN SEKSUAL DENGAN SELAIN DOMINANNYA.**

 **KETENTUAN LANJUTAN DAPAT DITAMBAHKAN DARI KEDUA BELAH PIHAK. APABILA SUBMISSIVE MELANGGAR, DOMINAN AKAN DENGAN SEGERA ATAU SESUAI KETENTUAN, MENGHUKUM SUBMISSIVE.**

 **SAYA YANG BERTANDA TANGAN DIBAWAH INI, MENYETUJUI PERSYARATAN DALAM LAMPIRAN PERTAMA DENGAN KESADARAN PENUH DAN TANPA PENGARUH ALKOHOL ATAU APAPUN YANG MENGHILANGKAN KESADARAN.**

 **TANDA TANGAN**

 **Haruno Sakura**

Aku harus bertanya atau akan tetap menjadi kue keju yang bodoh. Setelah menandatangani lembar pertama, aku langsung menandatangani lembar selanjutnya tanpa perlu membaca. Dan benar-benar memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Apa aku… seperti _**pelacur**_?" Dia tersentak. Segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku. Terkejut. Meskipun tak terlalu ketara.

"Tidak." Suaranya berat ketika aku menggigit bibirku dan menghindari matanya.

"Tapi… aku merasa.. begitu. Kau dengan bebas menyetubuhiku. Membuat lift, dan membayar semua orgasme itu. Tidakkah itu… pelacur?"

"Tidak. Kembalilah kekelas."

 _ **Uchiha sialan!**_

 **-0-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-0-**

Hidupku seperti nyala lilin merah yang berada tepat didepan kipas angin. Bukan kisah sedih yang membuatmu beruraian air mata; _**Kalau saja kipasnya tidak selalu hidup.**_ Dan yang menyedihkannya adalah; aku hidup sebatang kara. Ibuku adalah seorang jalang yang haus uang dan ayahku adalah seorang pengusaha sukses yang terjebak pesonanya (ya, pelanggan yang malang), berdasarkan cerita dari paman _**pertamaku.**_ Dibesarkan dengan kasih sayang yang nyaris cukup sampai pria baik itu mati bersama segala tipuan yang Kurenai rencanakan. _Kasihan sekali._

Karena Yuuhi Kurenai bukanlah orang yang baik; dadanya terlalu besar dan sengaja diciptakan untuk terus membusung sombong. Kalau dia kaya; _itu boleh saja._ Tapi (masalah lainnya) kemudian, anaknya yang jalang itu juga segera tumbuh dewasa dan pada akhirnya botol telah mendapatkan tutupnya. Mereka sama-sama jalang gila!

Dan suami barunya itupun jauh lebih gila dari siapapun…

-Kecuali Uchiha satu ini… _**Kurasa.**_

"Tidak." Ya. Tidak akan semulus mentega. _**Aku tahu itu.**_ Aku menatap jelaganya. Masih berusaha untuk tetap bersikap keras.

"Uchiha! Ini hanya tentang se _scoup_ es krim dan kau bertingkah menyebalkan! Inikah sikap aslimu? Aku tidak terkejut!." Aku bersuara lebih keras. Melipat kedua tangan ini didada. Tapi Sasuke tetap acuh dan meraih dadunya. Memutar dua kubus kecil itu ditangannya dan segera mengadu nasib (oh, ini berlebihan) berama pion merah mudanya. Karena yang hitam ada di tanganku! Haha!

Uchiha menggeleng acuh. "Giliranmu."

Karena dalih lelah yang membuatku melayang; Sasuke memutuskan bahwa malam ini, kami kembali tidak melakukan apapun, kecuali seperangkat alat untuk mengelilingi dunia. **Monopoli**. Bersama kegilaan yang aku lakukan karena berlaku curang secara eksplisit. Sekali lagi, matanya menatapku. Aku kaya (karena curang) dan ia malah semakin kaya lagi.

"Bisakah aku tidur dikamar lain? Kau menakutkan. Seperti orang mati."

"Ya. Diruang berma **–Kenapa kau memukulku?!"**

"Tentu saja karena ide bodohmu! Lebih baik aku tidur disini!"

"HN"

 **-0-**

Pagi hari. Rasa panas membakar tengkukku. Pelukan posesif yang tak disengaja mengukungku. Sasuke ada dibelakangku dengan degupan jantungnya yang menempel ketat disana. Rasanya memalukan. Aku kembali mulai bisa berfikir jernih sampai Sasuke semakin menggeliat dan mengeratkan dekapannya yang, sekali lagi, tidak disengaja. Dengan nafas hangatnya, yang tak kuduga, ia berbisik dan menjilat seduktif tanpa pikiran waras didaerah leherku. Perutku mengencang dan aku tidak menemukan cara yang bagus untuk kembali bernafas.

"…. Aku ingin seks."

"T-tidak! Aku ada ulangan pagi ini.. mmh.. Tunggu-" Cengkraman halusnya telah menyakitiku. Menjadi kuat dan jahat. Dia sudah mulai gila dengan kecendrungan anehnya!

Suaranya terdengar marah dan dalam. Aku mulai terdiam."Kau melawanku?!"

Kemudian tangannya meraba bokongku dan memukul bagian itu sekeras mungkin. Aku terpekik. Merasakan untuk pertama kalinya bagaimana bokongku dipermainkan sebegitu jahatnya. Dan dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. _**Guruku.**_

"Akh!"

Giginya dikulitku. Ancamannya didagingku; bersiap untuk merobek kapan saja. Aku merasakan seringaiannya disana. Terbentuk secara iblis dan tampan. Ia memukulku lagi sebelum mengelusnya lembut. **Pantatku**! "Jangan pernah. Aku tak suka penolakan. Ya?"

"Y-ya.."

Kemudian, ia membuatku berpindah secara cepat. Turun satu lantai yang mana itu adalah apartemen khusus tempat _**bermain**_ miliknya. Ia membuka pintu dan membantingnya; menguncinya. Membalik badan dan memandangku dengan iblis yang menyala begitu tampannya. Aku sudah merasa takut sejak ia memukul bokongku dua kali. Itu menakutkan. _Uchiha Sasuke adalah malaikat maut yang paling berbahaya._

"Buka pakaianmu. Dan segera menuju kamar."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ia mengikatku menyilang diatas ranjang. Rasanya empuk dan mendebarkan. Aku terengah; takut. Wajahnya tak terlihat begitu jelas karena penerangan yang terlalu minim. Namun yang pasti; seringai jahatnya tampak jelas dimataku. Dia kadang kala seperti malaikat yang bekerja sebagai guru terdisiplin. Kemudian, setelah beristiwa ini berlangsung, mungkin aku akan berfikir bahwa ia adalah bajingan penuh hormone yang membenci masturbasi dan pecinta kondom. Ini tidak benar. Karena sesat dan tidak ada pintu apapun untuk lari; _**ini sangat sesat!.**_ Dia adalah orang dewasa dan aku remaja. Berharap saja semoga Rahim ini akan baik. Astaga!

Sasuke mebuka kaus nya. Tubuhnya seksi dan temaram. Ia menyisakan celana levisnya dan menunduk condong kearahku; setelah bersikap seolah tengah menimpaku. Wajahnya tidak berseringai lagi. Ia sudah kejam dan kembali sedingin lemari es. Kukunya mulai mencengkram pipiku untuk mendongak. Aku melakukannya.

"Bersuaralah."

"A-apa..?"

"Akh!" Dia menarik kuat rambutku. Mengikatnya dengan karet secara asal. Rasa panas sudah mendiami bagian sana. Ia memang mengerikan.

Sasuke tersenyum. Tarikannya tak kunjung melepas.

"S-sakiith!"

"Diam! AKU TIDAK MENYURUHMU BERBICARA!"

Mataku memanas. Rasanya perih dan jahat. Sasuke beringsut mundur untuk melepas dan menendang jauh celananya. Ia sudah telanjang disini. _**Diatasku!.**_ Dan matanya yang terus mengawasiku meskipun aku telah mencoba untuk tak bergerak satu sentipun.

"Gadis pintar." Ketika ia bangkit, sesuatu yang keras tampak bergoyang diantara selangkangannya. Pipiku bersemu dan terus memperhatikan bagaimana penisnya bergoyang dan mengacung sombong. Tapi tidak sampai sipemiliknya berseru dengan lebih sombong.

"Tidak. Bukan ini kejutannya." Lalu meraih penisnya dan menggoyangkannya. Seperti sebuah popok bayi didepan bayi itu sendiri; dan aku membutuhkannya (Kurasa! Karena aku perawan!). Sasuke Berjalan kearah lemari besarnya yang gelap dan kembali lagi kemari dengan sebuah tas. Entahlah. Ini sedikit menakutkan untuk dibayangkan. Karena aku sudah meminjam ponsel dan google Ino untuk mencari tahu, apa itu BDSM dan sebutan bodohnya untuk _**kami**_. Dan dia menyeringai saat aku pucat.

Ia mengeluarkan benda sintetis yang –entahlah… seperti Penis. Beberapa penjepit, gunting, cutter, tali lainnya, beberapa bola yang tersambung-sambung, lilin, dan…. Apa itu?! Cambuk?!

Aku memberontak; gelisah. Dan simpulan gila ini semakin menyakitiku. Ini terlalu kuat. Terlalu keras. **Sasuke**!

"Bicaralah.." Sekali lagi, Sasuke menaikiku. Ujung halus dari cambuk kulit itu membelai dahi dan bibirku. Sementara bibirnya mulai nakal melalui telinga, leher, dan diantara payudaraku. Rasanya nikmat. Tapi tidak dengan cengkraman selanjutnya yang Sasuke lakukan pada payudara kiriku. Sampai nafasku nyaris hilang untuk menahan rasa sakitnya. Aku menangis sekarang!

"Kau tidak berbicara?! Baik. Aku akan menghukummu." Itu Retoris. Tapi aku harus menjawab!

"Tidak –SASUKE?!" Cutter tajamnya teracung. Kukira akan mengiris tanganku, tapi dia mengarahkannya pada simpulan mematikan disana. Pada kakiku juga. Apa ia akan membebaskanku…?

"DIAM!"

Aku diam dan dia menamparku. Pikpiku. Meremas kembali dengan kekuatan yang sama; menghancurkan, pada payudara kananku. Ia mendorongku kuat untuk menuruni ranjang. Menyeretku dan kembali mengikatku pada sebuah pasak besar di tengah ruangan. Membuatku menungging.

"AAKHH!"

Umbai cambuknya menyakiti bokongku, punggungku, dan pahaku. Rasanya perih dan menyiksa. Aku menjerit. Dan semakin menggila pula lelaki ini. Pada cambukan ke 13, ia berbisik dan menjilat di kupingku. Aku masih mengisak. Mencoba mencari hatinya yang mungkin sudah lenyap.

" _ **Baby**_ , _jangan_ _membantahku_." Aku megangguk. Rasanya mau mati! Dan permainannya belum dimulai sama sekali. Aku juga sudah tak bisa berfikir jernih lagi. Kepalaku akan pecah!

"Bagus. Sekarang, menungginglah dengan benar. Jika kau bersikap baik, aku tidak akan menggunakan sex toys apapun. Mengerti?" Sekali lagi, ya. Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti. Betapa kejamnya dunia; dan seorang Uchiha Sasuke berlaku. Sesuka hatinya, sekehendaknya. Bahkan ketika, sekali lagi, ia memukuli bokongku, rasanya tetap seperti bagaimana _dunia_ yang _sesungguhnya_. Karena aku lemah dan akan selalu menjadi tanah; maka, siapapun, bahkan Sasuke, silahkan saja untuk berpijak. Maka kalian akan melayang dan meninggalkanku. _Silahkan_ _saja_.

"Ohh.." Dua jarinya ada didalam tubuhku. Bergerak seperti gergaji dan siap untuk membelah vagianku. Sementara aku mendesah, Sasuke mulai meraba pinggangku dan menggigiti semua jalur kulitku yang dilewatinya. "Mmhh…" ia menarik kepalaku kearahnya, dibelakangku. Dan menciumku dengan keras. Menggigiti semua bibirku dan membasahi wajahku dengan liurnya. Ini… _**erotis**_. Terutama ketika ia menggigit pipiku meskipun rasanya sakit.

"AKH!" Sasuke mencubit klitorisku. Bukan nikmat, tapi sakit! Tangannya juga mulai meraba-raba di sepanjang paha dan celahku, bersama dengan kepala penisnya yang keras. Dengan pucuk merah muda yang lebar dan panjang melewati pusarnya, aku mengintip kecil untuk menyaksikan bagaimana ia mengusap benda keras itu. Bibirnya kembali menyambut ringisanku. Aku hanya membayangkan, bagaimana penis itu akan menembus vaginaku tanpa rasa nikmat sedikitpun. Pasti sakit!

"Bersiaplah, Baby.."

"AAKHHH! Hiks.." tanpa diduga, penisnya telah mebelah tubuhku. Ia masuk tanpa tanda apapun dan segera merobek vaginaku dengan kerasnya. Kali ini, aku benar-benar menangis. Rasa ngilu bukanlah sahabat untukku. Dan sasuke tertawa ketika tangisku semakin menjadi. Ia menarik rambutku sampai mendongak. Menggigiti pipiku yang lainnya sampai berdarah. Meraih payudaraku dan memainkannya seperti spons cuci piring. _**Ini menyakitkan!**_ Ia terus memacu didalamku. Sambil sesekali menggigit dan menampar tubuhku. Setiap hentakannya akan mengandung 20% nikmat dan sakit di sisanya. _**Itu**_ terlalu panjang.

" _ **Hhh…"**_

Sasuke mendesah. Terus berpacu seperti orang gila. Tangannya kembali menghajar bokong dan payudaraku; mencubit serta meremas semua bagiannya. Kemudian Sasuke dengan sekenannya mencabut penisnya dan… dia _**menampar**_ batang keras itu. Menyeringai dan mencari kembali cambuk kulit miliknya.

" _ **Ini belum berakhir… Baby."**_

Ia meraih sebuah dasi hitam mengkilat dari arah lemarinya yang lalu; yang bentuknya besar dan terlihat sangat menakutkan. Karena aku menungging untuk menghadapnya. Dan menyaksikan bagaimana ketika bokong seksi Sasuke bergerak untuk menggodaku. Ia berbalik, kembali, dan menyeringai. Menarik kedua tanganku dari balik pasak besar yang kupeluk; dan mengikatnya dengan simpulan aneh. Rumit.

"Ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Sasuke sedang tidak bergurau. Matanya masih tajam menembus netraku.

"Apa? Kau tampan?" Dan aku juga begitu. Karena suaraku masih serak dan sesenggukan. Sisa dari tangis bodohku beberapa saat lalu. Tapi yang terjadi, Sasuke malah tertawa. Dengan tampannya meskipun itu hanya segaris tipis yang manis. Aku tidak akan lagi membutuhkan gulagula kapas yang lengket ketika sedang berkeliling taman, karena jika ada Uchiha ini, dan dia tersenyum, itu sudah sangat cukup.

"Terima kasih. Sekarang, _**hisap aku, baby.**_ " Aku menjadi ragu ketika menyaksikan bagaimana tegang, besar, dan keras penisnya yang menjulang dihadapanku. Wajahku. Mesnyaksikan bagaimana bolanya, bulat sempurna mengetat saat dia mulai kembali mengusap batang penisnya. Yang basah bersama cairanku. Jelas sekali, dia baru saja mengunjungi vaginaku barusan. Dan dalam keraguan yang konyol, aku menatap wajahnya dengan mendongak. Tanpa rasa malu kembali melihat kejantanannya.

"Aku akan memukulmu, Haruno." Aku tersentak dengan suaranya yang berat dan gelap. Tanpa ragu, aku menjilat ujung bagian keras itu. Sasuke tidak bereaksi apapun dari ujung mataku. Matanya menutup dan mataku melebar. Rasa panas dan pekat. Menyembur mulutku dengan kuat.

Itu pelepasannya. Namun bukan _**akhirnya**_. Karena Sasuke berdiri dan segera menuju kebelakangku dengan benda-benda anehnya itu. Sampai aku merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan bulat memasuki bokongku, aku tahu bahwa ini bukan akhir.

"Ohh!" Tentu saja aku terkejut, sesuatu yang bergetar kuat telah memasuki vaginaku. Disertai dengan tamparan kuat pada pipi-pipi bokongku yang malang. Sampai aku melihat bintang dan lemas, Sasuke mencabut benda bergetar itu dan disusul dengan penis dan cambukan miliknya. Menuju pinggulku. Dan desah nafasnya, terus menggoda birahiku.

Dan ini belum selesai…

 **-0-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lagi-lagi, aku terbangun dalam dekapan panas dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak. Tapi dia menimpaku dalam posisi bersenggama. Penisnya masih dalam vaginaku dan ia tertidur dengan begitu lelap. Menghilangkan bekas iblis yang beberapa saat lalu mendominasi seluruh tubuhnya. Aku suka dan tersenyum. Memeluk kepalanya didadaku dengan erat. Sampai ia mengerang dan menggerutu. Sasuke kemudian bangun; mencari ponsel dan wekernya di nakas samping. Tidak ada. Jelas sekali ini bukan kamar tempatnya meletakkan kedua benda itu. Aku mengelus surai gelapnya. Ia mendesah.

"Apa aku... boleh berbicara?" Sasuke menatapku dengan terkejut (sedikit). Segera bangun karena tak kunjung menemukan kedua benda itu. Tapi sebelumnya, kami sama-sama mendesah saat saling berpisah. Ia nikmat dan aku perih. Rasanya seperti luka dengan air garam dan asam.

"Ngghh.."

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja." Aku mengangguk. Masih meringis. Pandanganku mulai memburam dan wajahnya benar-benar menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Dan gelap.

" _ **Sial!"**_

Ketika aku terbangun karena rasa haus yang mulai menampar pipiku –sial! Ada perban disana! Dan Sasuke tak ditemukan dimanapun. Aku tak bisa bangun. Benar-benar seperti pecundang yang sedang jatuh sakit. Terutama selangkanganku. Bisa temukan paku bekarat didalam sana? Ini menjijikkan. Kukira klimaks Uchiha adalah magma yang sukar membeku.

 _ **CEKLEK**_ pelan pada pintu terdenga bersamaan dengan seruan lembut dari seseorang yang masuk kedalam ruang berma –oh, ini kamar Uchiha. Wanita itu mengenakan jas dokter dan mungkin telah mengobatiku. Aku tersenyum bodoh; membalas apa yang ia lakukan padaku dengan lebih buruk dan lebih bodoh lagi.

"Haruno-san. Ingin kontrasepsi berupa pil, suntik, tanam, atau kondom?" aku merona. Mengabaikan betapa kakunya tubuhku untuk digerakkan seinchi saja. Beruntung, Sasuke masuk dan kurasa aku tak perlu menjawab.

"Pil saja. Aku benci kondom dan sesuatu yang tertanam divaginanya.." Tentu saja. Karena alat itu dipastikan akan menancap di ujung penisnya yang panjang itu. Dan membenci kondom..? Tak kusangka.

"Tentu. Kalian bisa datang ke tempat praktek-ku jika sudah merasa lebih baik dan.. _**sehat**_. Terutama untukmu, Haruno-san." Dokter muda ini kemudian berlalu dengan sopan dan menyisakan kesunyian diantara kami. Sasuke duduk jauh dariku, didekat sofa bawah jendela. Matanya terlihat kosong memandang rerumputan diluar sana. Dan aku menatapnya dengan nikmat disini. Memikirkan ulang betapa keras ototnya, betapa halus kulitnya, dan betapa… lezat dan panjang dan mengagumkannya penis seorang Uchiha Sasuke .

Sial! Pipiku memanas!

"Sasuke… Kau.. _Sadistic_?" Ia idak menoleh. Tapi menjawab dengan datar.

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

Dan dia melihatku. Kembali menjadi seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang _**biasa**_. Dia menakjubkan bersama hembusan lembut dari angin luar yang menerobos. Menghadapku. " _ **Sadismasochisme**_ "

Oke. Aku tidak tahu itu, dan semoga saja bukan kecenderungan untuk menggigiti pantat hingga berdarah. Kalau iya, maka aku tidak akan segan untuk menggigit balik bokong seksinya.

"Apa?" Aku menggeleng.

"Haruno."

"Ya?"

"Tidurlah."

"Kau perhatian? Kau khawatir padaku? Ah manisnya~"

"…"

"… BAIK! Jangan pukul bokongku lagi!"

 _ **Pada akhirnya, ada bayangan hantu yang kemudian menghilang.. Tak pasti, bagaimana jalanku akan berlanjut dalam temaram kopi pahit dipagi hari, disudut kafe itu.**_

 _ **Kau menatapku?**_

 _ **Bagaimana dengan janji lusa itu?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-0-**

TBC

Hai. Saya Reese _**baka**_. Bagaimana menurutmu dengan fanfic satu ini?

Sudahkah memuaskan?

Bagaimana dengan gaya penulisannya yang banting setir habis-habisan ini?

Atau jalan ceritanya…?

Alur..

Saya butuh pendapat kalian, heheuh :`/ Karena kalo jelek juga nggak bakal dilanjut.. Karena yang diotak saya, fic ini bakal berakhir panjang. Ha! Inspirasi BDSm-nya dari novel trilogy 50 shades of grey yang pengarangnya saya lupa karena Cuma baca sekilas.. yea! Fetish saya BDSM, btw. Dominan dan Sadismasochism. Sama kaya Sasu. Jangan lupa review, lho! Yang mampir kesini harus review! Saya mau nambah-nambahin AN nya biar wordnya pas 4K, ahahahahaha! #Tapikayaknyagakbisakarenaotaksayaudahbuntu:v Btw (lagi), Fic ini bakal dilanjutin seminggu sekali. Setuju?

Dan setiap sabtu siangnya, Kalo ada yang nunggu :'|

Oh! Atu lagi! **YANG CEWEK MERAPAAAAT! HAHAHAHAHAHA** #BOWW

(PS: Lemon di chap depan, mungkin akan terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadinya si *piip*)

Buhbey!

_wifi-Slayer_


	2. Chapter 2: Bagian 1

Chapter 1: Pesona yang sama-sama mematikan dari masa lalu! #Bagian satu

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sensei or Master?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading! NC-18+**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dua bulan kemudian**

Malam prom akan datang dua hari lagi. Aku dan Ino sudah memutuskan untuk membeli gaun yang bagus, tepat di siang ini. Dengan sedikit permainan tangan pada penisnya, empat kali pukulan pada bokongku, dan satu kali tamparan untuk pipiku yang manis, akhirnya, Uchiha memperbolehkanku untuk keluar dan memilih gaun. Dengan uangnya, tentu saja!

Kami sedang di kafe, dua blok dari sekolahan. Dengan Ino dan aku yang ditraktir segelas kapuchino dingin dari Naruto yang entah kenapa malah membuntuti acara para gadis ini. Sementara itu, kami juga sedang menunggu Hinata yang akan bergabung. Dua puluh menit sudah berlalu dengan membosankan, dan yang ditunggu tak juga memunculkan bau kehidupannya (ini memang aneh, jangan tatap aku!)

"Lama sekali… aku sudah lapar. Bisa kita pesan ramen dan beberapa gelas kapucino?" Aku mengangguk setuju pada Naruto. Dan Ino melanjutkan dengan nada super bosannya. Dan kepala yang ditopangkan malas. **Super** **malas**.

"Jika kau yang bayar, Naruto. Ya."

"Heii!"

Aku tertawa. Mereka memang kembar pirang yang kocak. Meskipun bila disatukan, mungkin saja pohon bisa berjanggut; kalau saja mereka tidak beradu mulut. _Please_ , bukan ciuman. Karena Ino sudah memiliki kekasih yang tampan, dan sedikit gila karena suka memainkan matanya padaku. Shimura Sai yang bodoh!

"Minna! Gomenasai!"

Itu Hinata. Bersamaan dengan deruan lelah dari nafasnya yang berkejaran. Naruto mengacuhkannya, _**mantan**_ _**kekasih**_ nya. Karena mereka putus setelah Hinata mengatakan bahwa ia telah memiliki tambatan hati yang baru. Lucu sekali. Kenapa aku harus peduli pada urusan percintaan bedebah-bedebah ini?

"Ya, Duduklah, Hinata. Kami **baru** **duapuluh** **menit** **menunggu** disini. Dan kelaparan." Aku menjawab dengan ketus. Naruto tertangkap menyeringai dari ujung mataku. Sedangkan Ino menginjak kakiku dengan hils tajamnya. **Ow** **man**! Itu sakit sekali!

"Tidak. Abaikan saja sibodoh pink ini. Dia bernafas pun sudah terasa menyebalkan." Hinata adalah anak dari kolega ayahnya, itulah mengapa ia mati-matian untuk tetap berusaha terlihat baik didepan gadis ungu itu. Kecuali dirinya, _**kami**_ semua membenci Hinata. Ya. Aku dan Naruto. Tidak ada alasan khusus untukku..

"Bukan masalah. Bolehkah aku mengajak kekasihku? Dia.. ah! Ini dia"

" _ **Sakura?"**_

" _ **Itachi?!"**_

"Eh? Kalian sudah saling kenal?"

 **-0-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku depresi. Sekarang sudah menemukan alasan yang bagus kenapa aku mebenci Hinata sebegitu dalamnya! Dengan cuaca yang entah kenapa menjadi sangat basah, dan kami kehujanan, lengkap sudah!

"Haruno. Kau tahu ini pukul berapa?" Aku mengangguk. Bunyi tik-tok halus di dinding belakang punggungnya yang memberitahuku. Pukul 7 malam. Aku kembali menggosok rambutku dengan handuk kecil milik Sasuke. Dengan rasa kesal yang masih memuncak. Kenapa rasanya begitu **sialan**?!

 **[PRAK!]**

Aku terkejut. Sasuke mematahkan pensil untuk memeriksa nilai ulangan kami, ditangannya. Matanya menyala dalam kemarahan; dan liurku telah menjadi sekeras batu. Sekarang, aku sudah menyalakan lilin merah Sasuke. Dan itu artinya, _**bunuh**_ _**diri**_.

" **Jawab** **aku**."

"T-tujuh malam. Maafkan aku, kumohon jangan memukulku lagi! Itu karena hujan dan kami tidak membawa kendaraan apapun– " Jantungku telah bertukar tempat dengan lambung saat Sasuke bangkit dan mendekat. Tidak, dia tidak menuju kearahku. Tapi pintu kamar dibelakangku. Feromonnya menguar ketika bahu kami bersentuhan, dan aku membeku. Ia keluar dengan sebuah bantingan kasar di pintu. Menyisakan dengungan pahit didasar pikiranku; yang kosong.

Saat satu menit telah berlalu, dan kakiku mulai pegal, aku berjalan seperti merangkak menuju ranjang _**kami**_. Mencoba megistirahatkan tubuhku yang lelah dan membengkak ini. Karena telalu dimanjakan dengan uang mingguan dan 1000 yen lainnya (milik Sasuke), kini aku sudah nyaris menyerupai gumpalan daging yang bergerak. Aku naik 5 kilo dan rasanya menakjubkan. _Terutama payudaranya_ , itu kata Sasuke versi mesum setelah bercinta. Tapi aku tidak mengantuk, jadi memutuskan untuk membaca beberapa novel dan komik yang usai lalu kubeli. Sampai rasanya mulai mengantuk dan aku teringat dengan Sasuke yang entah sedang apa, dan dimana. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk keluar, beserta dengan keyakinan bodoh yang entah kenapa terasa benar. Bisa saja Sasuke akan memukul bokongku nanti, tapi memikirkan wajahnya yang bertekuk saat malam prom menakjubkan nanti, itu masalah besar.

"Sasuke?" Ternyata, dia sedang tidur seperti anak kucing yang melingkar di sofa ruang tengah. Selimut telah membungkus tubuh sexy-nya. _Dan ingatkan aku untuk terus memanggilnya_ **Natsu** - **Sensei** setelah ini. Karena dimusim apapun Sasuke berada, dia tetap akan berefek _**panas**_ bagi siapapun. Aku mengecup dahinya dan semakin merapatkan lingkar selimut tipis itu. Terlalu tipis. Aku masuk kembali kekamar dan keluar dengan sebuah selimut yang lebih tebal. Menarik perlahan selimut Sasuke dan aku terkejut. **Ia bisa ereksi di saat tertidur** , dengan beberapa bekas tisu yang **basah** dan **amis** disekitarnya. **Hebat** **sekali**.

"Kau mengerikan. Guru macam apa yang memperkosa muridnya sehari dua kali? Kau. Kau juga mesum. Selalu meraba-raba payudaraku disaat sedang tidak sadar sekalipun. Dan kau sekarang ereksi di saat sedang berwajah seperti malaikat ini? _**Aku me –ah, sudahlah.**_ "

 **-0-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-0-**

Ino sedang bercerita tentang tas-tas brand barunya ketika aku ingin pipis dan melihat Hinata dengan sok polosnya bergabung bersama kami. Hanya Ino yang tersenyum. Aku masuk ke kelas, meninggalkan mereka di taman kafetaria, dan bertemu murid baru semalam. Laki-laki. Namanya Shikamaru Nara. Dan dengan melihat kebiasaan tidurnya yang abnormal, aku yakin sekali kami tidak bisa berteman _lagi_. Tapi, aku akan berteman dengannya. Jadi aku menendang meja dimana ia meletakkan kepalanya dengan begitu nikmat.

" _ **Sialan**_!" Itu juga karena kami satu kelompok di tugas seni yang membosankan. Setelah kata mutiaranya selesai dikeluarkan, barulah Shikamaru menatapku sebal. Dan _malas_.

"Ups. Anggap saja aku tidak sengaja, serius. Kau sudah seperti akan mati." Dia menaikkan alisnya. Tidak tertarik dan mengatakan _'Hei, bodoh! Cepatlah pergi sebelum aku menendang bokongmu. Aku mau tidur'_ dengan tatapannya. Tapi aku tidak terpengaruh! Aku menduduki meja tempatnya tadi melabuh mimpi.

"Apa maumu?"

"Berteman _**lagi**_. Kau sepertinya kesepian."

"Terserah."

Wow. Tidak kusangka akan semudah ini. Apakah karena tikus begitu menyukai keju sampai sulit untuk menolak pesonanya?

"Kau serius?"

"BIcara apa kau?"

"Apakah ini kekuatanmu? Mengelak dari pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan?" Oke. Ini semakin aneh. Aku menarik tangan Shikamaru dan segera mengajaknya untuk bergabung di bangku taman tadi, bersama dua sahabat dan satu **bedebah** - **bajingan** - **brengek** disana.

"Hai, Shika-chan! Kenapa terdengar seperti rusa ya?" Naruto memang bodoh, lupakan saja dia.

"Iya. Shikamaru akan bergabung bersama kita. Karena sekarang, dia adalah teman kita!" Kemudian aku menuntun Shikamaru untuk duduk diantara aku dan Ino. Dan mengabaikan Hinata. Seperti yang biasa Naruto lakukan padanya. Owh, ini sedikit menyentuh batinku. Tapi tidak juga, sih.

"Bagus! Kau suka ramen? Aku bisa mentraktirmu."

"Tidak. Anmitsu lebih baik." _**Dia**_ _**masih**_ _**mengingatnya**_.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino. Salam kenal." Mereka berjabat tangan. Kemudian Naruto dengan gaya bodohnya, dan Hinata yang entah kenapa selalu tersenyum malu-malu. Cih!

 **-0-**

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi?" Aku duduk dibawah pohon Sakura yang sedang tidak berbunga. Dengan Shikamaru disisiku, dan pose pemalas yang biasa dilakukannya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Heii! Kau kan–"

" –Diamlah." Aku diam dan mulai menikmati keheningan ini. Seperti dulu, ketika kami masih dibesarkan bersama disebuah panti asuhan yang letaknya tak teraba oleh perkembangan kota. Shikamaru yang pemalas dan aku yang nakal, kami biasa mengerjai ibu panti yang gemuk dan pemarah. Atau bahkan, kami juga sering mencuri makan malam milik anak panti lainnya; yang sikapnya jauh lebih nakal dari kami. Sampai seseorang berniat untuk mengadopsi Shikamaru, ketika pemuda nanas itu hendak menjadikanku kekasihnya. Mau-tak mau, aku menjawab dengan _**tidak**_ yang kejam dan semenjak saat itu, Shikamaru tidak pernah lagi menghubungiku. Dan setahun kemudian, Pamanku beserta Yuuhi bodoh itu datang untuk menjadikanku pembantu gratis mereka. Alasan yang kuat kenapa aku menolaknya adalah.. karena aku tidak ingin merusak persahabatan ini. Milik kami yang berharga.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku ingin tahu." Aku meniru posenya yang berbaring dengan lipatan kedua tangannya sebagai alas. Dan aku menghadapnya; menghadap bagaimana tragisnya kisah hidup kami.

"Buruk."

"dan ibumu?" ia menoleh. Menatapku tajam.

"Dia bukan ibuku. Dia bahkan membuangku!"

"Dan mengambilmu kembali. Setidaknya, sekarang dia sudah cukup kaya untuk membesarkanmu lagi. Hei, lihat aku, aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa pelacur dan pelanggannya itu."

"…Kau benar."

 **-0-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha merobek gaun pilihan Ino setelah tahu (dia melihat dengan matanya yang menyala ) bahwa, **betapa** **terbukanya** setiap bagian dari gaun super itu. Awalnya aku berpikir akan mengeluh, dan kemudian menyadari bahwa (selain dia akan memukul bokongku) **itu** adalah uangnya. Karena Uchiha bebas melakukan apapun terhadap milinya; uangnya. **Termasuk** **aku**. Aku mengeringkan rambut Uchiha yang sedang mengoreksi soal dengan sebuah handuk kecil miliknya. Aku diatas sofa; menonton dan menggoyangkan dada (karena mereka ikut bergoyang setelah tanganku) dengan Sasuke yang berada diatas karpet berbulu. Dibawahku. Kami sedang menonton drama yang lumayan dewasa, kesukaanku. I Give My First Love to You. Karena Takuma dan Kou sangatlah tampan. Dan sesaat setelah gaun 6000 yen itu berakhir menjadi seonggok sampah, kandung kemihku mengetat dan meronta. Aku menyudahi acara **melamunkan** **mantan** **kekasih** dan menggosok rambut Uchiha. Saat bangkit dan mengintip wajahnya di bawah sofa, dan sepertinya Uchiha _sedang_ ditonton oleh televise.

"Kau harus lebih menghargai tanganku. Meskipun kau tidak akan menemukan payudara disana." Bulu halus dilehernya meremang saat aku berbisik ditelinganya. Dan aku segera melesat menuju toilet karena tak tertahankan. _**Secepat itulah aku kencing**_.

"Haruno. Ponselmu."Saat celana dalamku masih menggantung, suara serak Uchiha (aku suka menyebutnya begitu, _**sekarang**_ ) terdengar dari radius sekian meter. Kalau aku food fetish, mungkin dia ada di dapur. Meskipun yakin dia ada di ruang tengah.

"Ya!" Aku meluncur dan ternyata Shikamaru menelponku. Setelah izin sebentar, aku segera menuju ke balkon untuk menemukan privasi meskipun mata Uchiha tak pernah meninggalkanku, dari dalam sana.

"Ya. Ada sesuatu?"

' _Sesuatu yang panas, Sakura. Aku ingin kencing.'_

"Heii! Kenapa kau menelponku?" Alasan yang tidak logis. Aku memutar mataku untuk Uchiha didalam sana.

' _Kau ingin jawaban jujur?'_ Siapa yang tidak mau?

"Ya."

' _Aku membutuhkan suaramu untuk proses masturbasiku.'_

Ada! **Aku**! "J-jawaban bohong saja!"

' _Tidak ada. Aku ingin tahu alamat rumahmu_. **Yang sekarang.'**

 **Dan Sasuke Uchiha menyeringai jahat disana.**

 _ **Sial! Uchiha menyadap ponselku!**_

 **-0-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-0-**

"Sakura. Serius. Jangan terlalu jahat pada Hinata. Kau tahu bagaimana pelitnya ayahku. Dan jika bapak iklan shampoo itu tahu bagaimana anaknya dijahati oleh teman dari anak teman koleganya, kau harus membayarku 1000 yen setiap harinya!" Aku memutar kepalaku. Naruto dan Shikamaru datang bersama menuju kearah kami. Dan mata sinis Karin bodoh selalu mengikuti mereka.

"Ino, dia –"

"Diamlah. Dia akan kesini." Naruto berseru malas. Menghentikan ucapan provokasiku. Dan Shikamaru duduk diatas meja; didepanku. Ino disampingku dan Naruto diatas meja; didepan Ino. Jadi, tidak ada tempat lagi untuk si **bajingan** - **brengsek** itu.

"Minna!" dia menarik sebuah kursi kearah kami . "Nanti ganti baju sama-sama ya."

"Aku duluan." Aku benar-benar muak. Membuka tasku dengan kasar dan menarik dua seragam olah raga dari dalam sana. Saat akan berlari, selangkanganku sakit dan aku memutuskan untuk berjalan. Tapi ternyata, Shikamaru dan Naruto mengikutiku. Jahat, mereka meninggalkan Ino.

"Aku benci gadis itu." Tak kusangka, Shikamaru akan sehati dengan kami. Benar-benar tak kusangka; dan Naruto melongo disamping sana. Aku menoleh kearah Shikamaru dengan penuh semangat.

"Kenapa?" alis Shikamaru terangkat satu. Naruto tetap diam di sisi kiriku. Entah kenapa, tapi aku tahu alasan tak pastinya. Jadi, aku menyenggol bahunya agak kuat; cukup kuat sampai ia tersentak dan bergeser minggir.

Setelah melihat kami, Shikamaru menjawab malas. "Entahlah. Seperti, femme fetale. Dia terlalu yakin akan ada banyak patron (kata-kata Shikamaru terlalu berbelit, tapi maksudnya adalah: para penggemar yang akan mendukung artisnya dengan memberikan hadiah, dukungan, atau sesuatu, begitulah) yang mengelilinginya. **Bodoh**."

Awh. Critical hit!

"Dan kau, Naruto?" Dia melihatku malas.

"Diamlah."

"Yare-yare. Aku ganti baju dulu. Kalian mau tetap disini?"

"Tidak. Kami akan menunggu di pohon sana." Pohon itu tidak jauh dari sini. Hanya sekitar beberapa meter. Jadi, aku mengagguk dan masuk kedalam ruang ganti khusus perempuan. Sedang kosong, ternyata.

Setelah seragamku tanggal keseluruhannya, aku mulai berpikir untuk meminta Ino memasakkan sesuatu dan memberinya pada Hinata. Biar saja gadis itu akan tersedak, lalu aku akan mencuri semua botol minuman didunia ini, sampai dia sesak dan tak tertahankan, lalu mati dengan konyolnya. Kau tahu, masakan Ino adalah _**sampah**_.

Dan 10 menit kemudian, semuanya selesai. Aku mengikat rambut sepunggungku tinggi-tinggi. Meneliti sebentar wajahku dan bertanya tanya mengapa Sasori (ayah tiri si bodoh Karin) begitu mengaguminya. Hebat sekali, pesonaku!

Dan aku memutuskan untuk keluar, setelah adegan konyol itu berlangsung. Maksudku –bercermin dan bertanya-tanya itu sangat konyol! Seperti –

 **BYUURRR!**

Saat keluar dan menjadi basah, aku tidak tahu sesuatu telah terjadi padaku. Atau setidaknya, sampai bajingan-bajingan yang membawa ember di depanku ini berseru dengan menjijikkan. Anak kelas sebelah, sial!

"Wah! Merah muda!"

"Lezat sekali!"

"Mereka tak sengaja, tapi itu bagus, kan?"

"Kalian.. Bajingan!"

Lalu mereka tertawa. Lalu aku menutup dadaku yang menerawang tembus karena baju putih olahragaku basah. Lalu... Shikamaru lari dari arah pohon tadi, dan menerjang tiga bajingan itu. Aku dan Naruto segera meleraikan mereka. Melihat betapa ganasnya Shikamaru untuk mengahancurkan wajah mereka.

"Shikamaru! Hei!"

"Shika! OY!"

"Brengsek!" aku menarik tangan Shikamaru dan dia mendorongku menjauh.

"SHIKAMARU! HENTIKAN!" aku mengulang gerakan yang sama; dan begitupun dengan dia. Namun kali ini, entah mengapa jatuhku menjadi jauh lebih sakit.

"S-sakit!."

"Sakura!." Lenganku berdarah banyak setelah menabrak salah satu pilar simetris diantara kami. Beruntung, disela-sela rasa sakit itu, pertarungan bodoh mereka terhenti. Dan bra merah mudaku masih menjadi tontonan seru bagi para pemuda yang kebetulan (sengaja) menonton adegan perkelahian usai lalu. Dari arah kejauhan, aku melihat Ino mendatangi kami dan wajahnya benar-benar konyol. Tentu, dengan Hinata dibelakangnya. Ia dan Naruto kemudian memapahku. Membawaku untuk berdiri tegak dan menampar kuat pipi si bodoh ini.

"SHIKAMARU BAKA! BAKERO! KUSO! Jangan berkelahi lagi, atau aku tidak akan mencakapimu sampai mati! Baka!"

"Sakura –eh, Uchiha-sensei?"

Shikamaru tidak menjawab dan pergi. Larinya cepat sekali. Bahkan tidak secepat Uchiha yang datang dan menarikku. Matanya tajam berkeliling; yang praktis mengusir kerumunan para murid karena ini sudah 13 menit setelah bel masuk. Lalu, matanya berakhir pada Ino Naruto dan Hinata-bodoh dan ketiga bajingan itu. Mereka sudah babak belur dalam seringaianku. Rasakan itu!

"Kalian, Kekelas. Lalu kalian, cepat keruang konseling. Temui Asuma-san untuk penyerahan hukuman padaku."

"Mohon bantuannya, sensei. Kami akan kekelas." Mereka semua sudah pergi. Aku mendongak untuk melihat wajah Uchiha yang tubuhnya menempel di punggungku. Setelah seluruh bagian disini kosong melompong. Napasnya terdengar berat. Ia merengkuh dadaku dari belakang; begitu ketat.

"Sial. Dadamu. Mereka semua melihatnya." Aku tidak memutar bola mataku. Pastikan itu.

"Uchiha. Aku sedang sakit disini. Tidak lihat, bagaimana tanganku sekarang?"

"Ya. Jika aku bisa **mengikatmu** _sekarang_. "

"U-Uchiha!"

 **-0-**

Setelah mengobatiku, Uchiha benar-benar mengikatku. Ia mengguanakan dasi biru tua yang sedang digunakannya. Mengikat kedua tanganku dibelakang kursi guru miliknya tanpa menelanjangiku terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu, Sasuke menciumku dengan keras. Ia berusaha untuk tidak membuat tanda apapun disekitar wajah, dan leherku.

"Kau benar-benar tidak boleh bersuara, Sakura." Atau kita akan ketahuan. Kau yang gila, Uchiha!

Aku mengangguk. Sasuke mengangkat seragamku sampai sebatas dada, lalu menurunkan celana training-ku sampau lepas. Sial. Betapa santainya dia menurunkan resleting celananya itu. Dan betapa aku mencintai penis perkasa miliknya. Sampai si 'ayam jantan' keluar dan mengacung sombong kearahku, Sasuke membuka lebar-lebar kedua pahaku. Dan menyelinap diantaranya. Kami kembali berciuman. Lalu Sasuke menjauh dan menggigiti payudaraku. Meremas yang satunya dengan gemas. Dan aku tidak melenguh. Aku hanya menutup mata dan menggigit bibirku rapat.

"Buka matamu."

Aku membukanya. Sasuke menyelipkan jarinya. Wajahku bersemu. Sasuke tetap datar tanpa cela.

Sampai vaginaku benar-benar penuh dengan cairan lubrikasi, penisnya kemudian mencumbunya dan menyelinap masuk dengan tegas. Aku nyaris menjerit kalau saja tidak memikirkan dulu bagaimana nasib bokongku kedepannya. Dan semoga Shikamaru tidak dihukum!

"Nggh!" Saat Sasuke memacu dirinya dengan penuh semangat, ia menyelipkan beberapa anak rambutku.

"Aku bisa menyelamatkan teman baru-mu itu. Jadilah nona manis selama aku tidak dirumah. Malam ini sampai besok sore."

"…Yahh!"

Terima kasih, Uchiha!

 **-0-**

 **.**

 **Hati mana lagi yang akan tercuri oleh binermu?**

 **Menyaksikan bagaimana aku berdiri dan gentar menyapa dunia, Tuhan, Sadarkan dia.**

… **Aku mencintainya.**

 **.**

 **-0-**

20 menit setelah Uchiha pergi, dan 10 menit setelah sambungan parallel antara aku, Ino, dan Naruto berlangsung, bel apartment Uchiha berdenging sebanyak dua kali. Aku menghabiskan potongan ayam di piringku dan segera menuju pintu utama dengan mulut yang penuh. Dan saat aku membuka pintu, aku harap ada petir disekitar kepalaku.

"I-Itachi?!" Aku melihat pemuda tampan ini seperti hantu. Karena wajahnya sendu dan ia segera memelukku. Mendorongku masuk kedalam apartment dan menciumku keras. Aku memberontak. **Ya** **Tuhan**!

 **-0-**

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

 **TBC**

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _U-uh. Saya suka italic. Seperti rasa suka saya terhadap Itachi yang terus-terusan nolak untuk dijadiin uke. Ha-Ha!_

 **Trafalgar Ami-ch:** saya tau kamu pasti mau buat Ami-chan! XD Oke, ini dah lanjut ;D

 **Guest:** Kurang ngerti.. model terjemahan... Sekarang saya yang kurang nger –oke kidding. Kalo chap 2 ini gimana? :v

 **Younghee** **Lee** : kamu bukan lee si kepala batok kan? Oh, ya. Ini udah lanjut :D

 **echaNM** : Uhh.. iya. Cewe polos itu memang uhh! Dan Sasuke –hahaha!No spoiler lah yea ;D

 **Nurulita** **as** **Lita** - **san** : Reese aja :v saya bukan anggota Avenger lho! XD ketagihan? Ckckck. Pasti kamu mesu –nggak deng! Canda ;D Kepolosan Sakura akan tetap Sasuke nodai kok, tenang aja (?)

 **Hanazono yuri:** oke! Ini udah, special untuk kamu XD

 **Undhott** : oke. Hwaow! Panggil Reese ajah, belum gabung sama avenger soalnya :'D apdet cepet diusahakan. Kalo nggak kilat, ya asep deh (?)

 **Adora13** : Sadis itu.. sesuatu. Oke!

 **Call me ridi** : Gila! Keren! Makasih loh ya! Kamu satu-satunya yang muji gaya bahasa sesat ini, makasih loh ya :'D Btw, panggil aku Reese kece aja yah XD

 **Ayu Wahyuni** : Gapunya akun? Nggak papah nggak papah :3 oke! Ini udah ;D

 **Shin chan** : Iya! Akumahsemangatteruswalaunggakpunyapacal :'D oke, ini udah cepat! #plakk

 **Chiwe Sakura** : Nama kamu kaya permen chewy. Suamimu? Nih #lemparItachi. oke. Ini udah keliatan gantengnya kan? Kayak saya kan? Oh, sop iler sedikit, ch. Depan dia bakal mendominasi :D

 **Byunae18** : owwwohh! MAKASIH! Iya, tunggu aku ya hon ;* #dibuang

 **Miinami** : beberapa bagian.. heu! Saya payah berarti :'D ntar di fix deh , biar ngerti XD Sasuke sadis ada alesannya, karena dia itu dulunya –ehh, no sop iler :P

:Typo itu hidup saya (alesan, sumpah!).. oke, saya tau typonya banyak beud, dan bakal dikoreksi, kok. Entah kapan #BOW iya! Semoga yang ini dah jelas ya ;D GANBATTE!

 **Ameko Yasazaki** : Hooh! Oke-oke! Ini udah cepet kok #Plaked sankyuu mo :*

 **DeidaraTamvanJualPetasan** : Penname kamu.. Hwaowh! Yandere? Akan diusahakan XD

 **Tinker Winkle** : Hai! Salam kenal juga ;D Iya nih, walao Cuma sekilas :'D huuuahh! Oke, ini nggak terburu-buru kok, Cuma dikejar waktu (Sama aja, WOY) iya, tunggu saya terus yah :* SEMANGATT! Salam hangat :D

 **Uchihaliaharuno** : Pusing beud nulis penname kamu XD.. Ni udah lanjut! Aku Laki ni ;D Tulen. Kalo nggak percaya periksa aja #Dibuang

 **Ao Bloom69** : EH! Jangan dong! Kamu kan masih unyu-unyu! (Btw, saya beda setaun sama kamu :'D, yaitu 15) Saya juga ngakuin sih, yang English lebih simple dimengerti. Bahasa penulisan yang ini aja saya nggak ngerti #LHA?!

 **Sisi Pinkies** : YEEE! Iya dek, ma'aci ya! YOSH!

 **Noerchan** : EHM. Nggak Doerchan yak? #abaikan! Yeee! SETUJUU. Oke ;D

 **Jenanie** : Aku juga suka (?) oke! Lanjuutt

 **Grentea Kim** : OKE! SEMANGAT 45! Eh, oy! Saya Reese laa! Belum join sama avenger nih :v Oke, ni dah lanzuut ;*

 **Desypramitha26** : Iya :'( Cuma mau seks doang –ehh! Nggak ding! Ntar bakal kebuka kok, perasaan mereka yang sesungguhnya (Bahasa loe Reese, ajib) iya ni, dan apdet :D

 **Sitieneng4** : Iya! Okeh, karakter sasu memang sedang dicoba untuk se ic mungkin ;D iya, tunggu aku yaa~

 **-0-**

 **A BIG THANKS FOR:**

 **-THE REVIEWER:**

 **Trafalgar Ami-ch, Guest, Younghee Lee, echaNM, Nurulita as Lita-san, hanazono yuri, undhott, adora13, call me ridi, Ayu Wahyuni, LVenge, shim chann, Chiwe Sakura, Byunae18, Miinami, , Ameko Yasazaki, DeidaraTamvanJualPetasan, Tinker Winkle, uchihaliaharuno, Ao Bloom69, Sisi Pinkies, noerchan, Jenanie, Greantea Kim, desyparamitha26, Sitieneng4.**

 **-THE FOLLOWER AND FAVORITE:**

 **Desyparamitha26, Grentea Kim, aumu07aida, zhealvgd, Jeremy Liaz Toner, Drisana620, uchihaliaharuno, Tinker Winkle, DeidaraTamvanJualPetasan, qaunitaar, Miinami, Ranindri, Kumada Chiyu, Lvenge, zielavienaz96, HitsugayaWaifu, hanazono yuri, Nurulita as Lita-san, Sweetiey, echaNM, Gue, azizaanr, Sitieneng4.**

 **-0-**

Betewe, panggil saya Resee aja, ya. Kenapa saya jadi lebay hari ini? Kenapa?! Apa karena saya jomblo?! Eh, adegan si saku yang disiram air itu ada di Drama I give my first love to you. Ada yang suka drama itu? Tell me.

Oke. Sampai bertemu sabtu depan

Ciaoo!

_Wifi_Slayer_

 **YANG NGGAK *PIIP* SEMOGA*PIIP*NYA *PIIIP*! AMINN!**

 **Review yea ;D**


	3. Chapter 3: Bagian 2

Chapter 3: Bagian dua

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-0-**

 **Hati lainnya yang retak; mengumpulkan kepingan dan berpaling.**

 **Mengapa kau menjauh?**

 **-0-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bersamaan dengan terik matahari, menggerutu betapa panasnya musim ini, dan sebotol isotonic setengan buku; menemani si gadis yang terduduk manis diatas kursi taman permanen, tempat dimana_ mereka _biasa bertemu. Kekasihnya itu lama sekali. Sudah duapuluh menit ia menunggu. Dan sudah dua botol minuman isotonic beku pula yang ia tandaskan. Lihat saja nanti, bagaimana kejamnya gadis jika sudah kesal._

" _AAAAKH! ONII-CHAN BAKKAAA!"_

" _Yo."_

" _KYAAAAAAA!"_

 _Dibelakangnya, dibalik pohon Sakura yang semu tanpa warna, lima menit lamanya, sang kekasih berdiri dan tersenyum aneh yang, menurut orang lain, timpang. Satu sisinya naik dan sisi lainnya akan dibiarkan datar dalam gelombang senang. Tipe-tipe senyum pelit yang menawan. Tubuhnya bersandar malas dan tangannya terlipat didada. Menyaksikan gerak-gerik si manisnya yang abnormal; Marah. Tertawa. Menggerutu. Tertawa. Menggerutu. Dan semua yang dapat menggelitik perutnya._

" _Sejak kapan Nii-chan disitu?!"_

" _Hn. Ayo kencan."_

 _Kala itu, dari sudut kenangan manisnya yang membisu pilu dalam bias redup senja, adalah bagaimana lengannya yang kuat, akan diapit manja oleh pipi tembam si manisnya. Kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan. Berbagi gula-gula kapas dan berciuman tanpa berani mengusik sang nafsu binatang._

 _Kata andai saja, masih akan terus menggantung di jiwanya…_

 **-0-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-0-**

Nafasku telah diujung saat Itachi masih kekeuh untuk terus menyakiti bibir dan hatiku; yang terus bertanya-tanya mengapa dan bagaimana. Rasa menyesakkan yang menguasai diriku, akankah itu bersebab dari kebutuhan pasokan udara yang semakin menipis?

 **Dan kenapa aku bohong?**

 _Itachi yang membuat sudut mataku basah_. Menangis bodoh karena perasaan bodoh yang dilakukan dengan bodoh. Dasar bodoh. Ya, itu aku. Karena aku tidak memukul leher tegas itu sesaat setelah si empunya menubruk tubuhku. Dan aku juga tidak menampar pipi halusnya yang selalu hangat; itu semua karena aku membalasnya, memeluknya, dan menangis.

Tapi tidak sampai bayangan buram mengenai seorang guru kimia yang mesum muncul dan aku menampar kuat pipi Itachi. Ia terdorong kebelakang dan memegang pipinya yang memerah, sedang aku jatuh terduduk dan tak tahu harus apa; dilantai dingin milik Sasuke. **Sasuke**. Tak kuasa melihat kekecewaannya, aku menutup wajahku dan menyembunyikannya di balik apitan tangan yang rengang. Aku benci 3. Aku benci saat harus berhenti di lantai nomor tiga. Aku juga benci harus belajar di kelas lantai 3. Aku benci!. Seperti bagaimana kata _tiga_ itu muncul dan merusak semuanya; kebahagiaan, hubungan kasih, dan _hidupku_.

 _ **Kumohon**_ … _**Jangan**_ _**menangis**_ , **Itachi**..

"Hiks.. Baka! Onii-chan ga BAKAA!"

Saat Itachi beringsut jatuh untuk menyamakan posisinya denganku, ia tampak jauh lebih frustasi dibandingkan siapapun. Pipinya memerah. Aku berbisik dengan lirih, mengintip matanya dibalik poni-ku.

"… Apa.. sebenarnya..? Kau… datang dan –"

" _Gomen_ , **Sakura**.."

 **-0-**

Aku menekuk kedua kakiku dan meletakkannya diatas sofa; memeluk keduanya. Mencoba untuk meresapi kembali bagaimana acara komedi di televise ini berlangsung. Karena pikiranku sedang bercabang; antara bagaimana Sasuke akan pulang karena hujan diluar sangat lebat, dan… apakah Itachi kehujanan..?

Jika Sasuke membawa mobil, bukan tidak mungkin jika Itachi tidak membawa apapun. Melihat bagaimana santainya pakaian ia tadi. Yah.. kemeja hitam yang lembut. Celana Jeans dongker ketat, sandal jepit khas para pria, dan berantakan. Juga, bagaimana ia–

"Ugh!"

Kenapa aku harus memikirkannya?! Ini harusnya mengenai Sasuke yang belum pulang meskipun sore sudah mengucapkan "Bye" sejak 4 jam yang lalu. Dasar pengingkar janji! Tidak tahukah dia, bagaimana takutnya aku dan sia-sianya telur gulung hasil dari kelas memasakku.

"Bodoh! Bukannya dia tidak akan pulang sekarang?!"

"Rencananya. Oh, sudah masak– **oyy**?!"

" **GYAAAAA! HENTAAAAAIIIIIIII!"**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tolong jelaskan dengan alasan yang logis, Haruno–kun."

Itu kesalahannya karena datang dengan tiba–tiba! Lagi pula, suruh siapa juga tiba–tiba langsung meremas asset seorang wanita yang sedang lengah? Seharusnya aku meneriaki si Uchiha itu dengan kata setan yang tebal.

"Aku berteriak karena kau mengejutkanku."

"Hn." Dia sok acuh.

"Aku bilang kau hentai karena kau mesum."

"Hn? Dan gigitannya?" itu memalukan. Kuharap tangannya tidak berlubang.

"Aku menggigitmu karena kau mesum?"

"Apa itu? Aku mastermu." Serius.

"Oke. Ganti. Karena aku merindukanmu?"

"Lucu sekali." Sasuke mlompati kepala sofa untuk duduk di sisiku. Dia melanggar etikanya sebagai seorang guru untuk bisa duduk bersamaku, dengan wajah kelelahannya. Adam tampan ini juga membawa sebuah kotak yang langsung disodorkan kearahku. Sayangnya, atau, naasnya, dia mengoperkan benda persegi itu diatas pahaku, dengan sensasi geli yang membuat tanganku gatal.

"Akh!" Sasuke mengaduh dengan wajah malasnya. Maksudku, jelas dia sedang tak ingin mengeluarkan reaksi apapun. Atau, mungkin kelelahan telah memakannya.

"Geli! Ah, apa cubitanku sakit?"

"Sedikit."

"Hooh. Apa ini?"

"Berhenti bertanya."

"Heeh? Sedang manja?"

"Minta maaflah."

"Akumintamaaf."

"Yang serius."

"Aku minta maaf?"

"Kenapa malah seperti bertanya?"

"Kenapa?"

Dia sedang dalam mode pandanya. Lucu. Tidur melingkar dan menjadikan pahaku sebagai bantalan. Dia mengigau malas, tapi aku tahu ia belum benar–benar terlelap. Racauan seperti baru saja bergumul dengan alcohol, tapi aku tahu dia tidak akan. Karena disini tidak tercium sama sekali bau menyengat itu. Dan yang tercium hanyalah aroma segar Sasuke. Keringatnya yang terasa lembut di hidung, bercampur dengan parfum buah–ku.

"Sakura."

"Ya?"

"Ayo berciuman."

"E–eh…?"

Ada nada hilang yang diucapkannya. Ada nada menghilang yang digetarkannya. Ada nada kehilangan yang diperdengarkannya. Dengan begini, apakah aku harus tuli dan buta? Sementara dia sudah benar–benar kehilangan sesuatu. Apakah itu? Hal yang kuketahui? Atau yang mustahil diketahui? Apakah Sasuke bergurau?

Sementara tangannya yang usai lalu menyembunyikan sang wajah telah merosot. Menjadikan sorot kosong dan kuatnya sebagai sasaran pandangku.

Aku pasti sudah terlihat bodoh.

Cepat cepat kulanjutkan, sebelum Sasuke salah paham. Meskipun sesungguhnya aku yang benar–benar tak paham. "A–ayo. Kenapa harus bilang? Biasanya kau juga–"

"Cium aku, Sakura."

Satu tangannya sudah singgap di tengkukku, menarik wajahku untuk turun mendekat pada wajahnya. Sasuke tidak seperti biasanya. Dia hendak mencium tapi tak punya raut mesum sama sekali. kurasa dia benar–benar mabuk.

"Sasuke–!"

Jika dia bukan Sasuke, maka aku takkan menciumnya. Jika dia bukan Sasuke, sudah pasti aku akan mendorong dadanya. Dengan interval seujung kuku, napasnya yang mengeringkan bibirku, dan tatapan kecewanya, semua tertahan disitu. Aku ingin bergerak, tapi jiwa sadis Sasuke melarang tegas hal itu.

"Sasuke..?!"

"Bagaimana rasanya dicium Itachi, Sakura? Sampai kau tak ingin kucium… "

Tuhan..

 _ **Dia tahu?**_

– **0–**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

– **0–**

Si hawa masuk tanpa sungkan kearea teritori asing itu. Dia menjinjing satu buah tas tangan berat tanpa keraguan. Si hawa tersenyum pilu dengan biner redupnya. Menyaksikan seonggok tubuh lesu yang terbaring menyedihkan diatas sofa duduk. Dia Hyuuga Hinata, datang keapartemen sang guru terkiller untuk menemani seseorang.

"Sakura."

Hawa lainnya tersentak. Tapi tidak bangkit dari kondisi tak sedap dipandangnya. Terkulai layak tanpa nyawa, dan wajah penuh sisa tangis. Hinata mendekat, menarik Sakura untuk bangun dan bersandar pada tubuhnya. Dia tersenyum.

"H–Hinata..?!"

"Menangis saja. Dua orang bodoh itu memang selalu menyusahkan."

"Eh? Tapi… kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Sasuke menyuruhku. Dia bilang dia sudah melakukan kesalahan. Dan kau adalah temanku. Itu saja, kok."

"E–Eh? T–tapi Kenapa?! Aku selalu jahat padamu, kan?!"

Sakura nyaris menangis lagi, membasahi bahu kecil itu. Dia hendak memberontak, tapi takut dosanya pada Hinata semakin bertambah pula.

Dilematis mendatangkan lethologika.

"Kenapa? Aku tahu kondisimu. Aku juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama denganmu, jika dihadapkan dengan kondisi seperti ini."

Tapi menurut Sakura, dia tetap salah. Bukan Hinata, tapi dirinya. Bukan menjawab, Sakura memilih bungkam.

"kalau kau berpikir aku telah merebut Itachi, kau benar. Kalau kau berpikir jika ini semua rencanaku, kau benar lagi. Tapi, jika kau berpikir aku mencintai Itachi seperti cintamu padanya, kau salah besar. Kalau kau berpikir aku mau melakukan ini tidak demi Naruto, kau salah lagi."

Dia berbicara tentang sesuatu yang Sakura coba untuk tidak mengerti. Dia berbicara tentang sesuatu yang Sakura coba untuk abaikan. Dia berbicara tentang sesuatu yang Sakura coba cari, secara gerilya.

"A–aku–"

"–Dengarkan saja. Supaya kau tidak salah, dan supaya aku juga tidak terlihat salah."

"… Itachi itu teman masa kecil kami. Dia hanya tinggal dengan ibunya,bercerita memiliki seorang adik lelaki yang ikut ayahnya dengan bangga. Yang kami tahu, dia sangat kesepian. Aku adalah adiknya, mulai saat itu. Ayahku punya banyak uang dan saham dimana–mana, termasuk di perusahaan ibunya. Aku anak tunggal. Aku menyelamatkannya, Sakura. Jika dia menikahiku, jelas perusahaan ayahku juga akan menjadi miliknya kan? Dengan itu, ibunya pasti akan sukses. Dan ia takkan dibuang begitu saja, kan?"

Dia berbicara tentang sesuatu yang tidak Sakura mengerti. Dia bertanya, mengeratkan rengkuhannya dan membuat Sakura menangis. Membuat Sakura kehilangan kata–katanya.

"Kau.. tahu lebih banyak."

Dekapan Hinata menguat. Sakura bisa merasakan dada sekal gadis itu, tapi dia benar–benar manusia waras.

"Itu karena aku adiknya.." jeda sejenak, suara getir itu melanjutkan. " Itu karena aku adiknya. Dia meninggalkanmu karena takut ibunya akan menyentuhmu. Tapi, jika dengan Sasuke, mungkin kau akan jauh lebih aman. Karena.. Itachi sangat menyayangimu…"

 _ **Hinata. Jika kau jujur, bolehkah aku memintamu untuk memaafkanku? Kenapa rasanya begitu menyedihkan, sampai ingin menangis dengan keras? Kenapa kau juga menangis, Hinata? Apakah sakit? Kau mencintai Naruto? Dan masih mencintainya?**_

 _ **Aku boleh membalas pelukanmu, kan? Meskipun biasanya aku jahat sekali padamu…**_

 _ **Karena…**_ "Aku juga mencintainya, Hinata."

"Aku tahu. Tapi, boleh aku minta satu hal? "

"Y–Ya. Jika kau… memaafkanku."

Dia tertawa. "tentu." Katanya. Lalu melanjutkan. "Sebelumnya, setelah ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku… entahlah."

"Kuharap itu bukan meninggalkan Sasuke."

"?!"

"Karin. Dulu kekasih Itachi, sebelum bersamamu. Yang tak kami ketahui, adalah dia telah lebih dulu berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Gadis itu hanya menjadikan Sasuke sebagai teman ranjangnya. Sementara dia benar–benar mencurahkan cintanya untuk Itachi. Kau tahu betapa kunonya pandangan Itachi terhadap seks, kan?"

"Mereka?! Bagai–"

"–sst. Dengarkan saja. Saat tahu diduakan, Sasuke benar–benar marah. Hal itu juga menjadi alasan lain mengapa dia membenci Itachi. Dan yang tak terduga, entah hal ini akan membuatmu yakin untuk meninggalkan Sasuke atau malah semakin sayang padanya, tapi dia telah membuat Karin kehilangan nyawanya, setelah wanita itu memberikan kelainan sadismasochisme padanya. Dan, Sakura, Sasuke itu adik kandung Itachi."

"B–Bohong!"

– **0–**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chiruiku unmei ni aragatte**

 **Sou azayaka ni sakihokore**

 **Always…**

– **Melawan takdir yang diberikan**

– **Ya, mekar berseri, dengan kemuliaan**

– **Selalu…**

– **[STEREO DIVE FOUNDATION; DAISY]–**

 **.**

 **.**

– **0–**

Sasuke bernapas keras, kesal menunggu lama. Sudah terhitung 6 menit waktu dia menunggu diatap sekolah, barulah Sakura muncul dengan tampang watadosnya. Tapi, semua hal menjengkelkan itu surut mereda kala maniknya menangkap oleh–oleh yang malam lalu diberikannya, kini tengah dipakai gadis itu. Gantungan kunci berbentuk hati berwarna pekat kilat. Menggantung di ponsel si gadis. Berada di genggaman tangan kecilnya.

"Sensei."

"Hn?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"…Apa?"

Gadis itu tersenyum. Mengambil tangannya. Kemudian menggenggam dengan lembut. Layaknya sang senyum.

"Aku..

–Tidak akan menjadi Slave mu lagi."

– **0–**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

– **0–**

 _Berikutnya: Aku mencintaimu!_

" _Kau ingin kuliah dimana, Sakura?"_

" _Tokyo. Dokter."_

"… _Sasuke.. pergi?"_

" _Dia hanya panik. Dia berkali–kali dikecewakan. Kurasa suatu relasi takkan pernah bisa dijalaninya. Kau mengerti kan, Sakura?"_

"… _Untuk sekarang, tidak."_

– **0–**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Thank You For reading. It's may be 5 or 6 shoot fic with epilogue.

Saya putuskan untuk merubah gaya penulisannya :'D

Dan, Terimakasih banyak untuk kamu!

Juga beberapa orang yang saya isengi dengan pribadi :P karena merasa kurang pantas untuk menulis nama mereka disini, dan… gitu deh.

#Maafkarenanggakbisabalasreviewkaliansatu–satuya!sayangerjaininipasnggaksengajakebangunditengahmalam,danmencurisedikithotspotseseorang#Nyaw

Ps:Hayooo! Siapa yang sempet ngira kalau saya bakal ngebully hinata–san habis–habisan? Btw, doi bukan salah satu actor antagonis, lho #telat

Jaa

–Reese19–


	4. Chapter 4: Aku Mencintaimu!

.

.

.

–0–

"Aku… tidak akan menjadi slave–mu Lagi."

"A–apa…?"

Sakura balas tersenyum yang begitu lembutnya. Sementara ia mendekat dan mendongak untuk memandang wajah bingung sang guru. Satu tangannya berigsut ke depan, meraih tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya lembut. Tersenyum lagi. Manis sekali.

"Iya. Karena aku memutuskan, bahwa aku akan menjadi kekasihmu saja, aku akan belajar mencintaimu dan aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku. Kau tahu, aku–" Sakura berbicara terlalu ceria,dan dia telah melupakan bahwa raut wajah datar Sasuke sudah berubah menjadi teramat keras dan begitu kaku tak tersentuh. Ada yang berubah, dan masalahnya saat itu Sakura tengah menunduk menatap kedua kaki mereka yang saling berhadapan, nyaris bersentuhan di kedua ujungnya. Tetapi Sasuke, dia memotongnya. Suaranya lebih berat dan serak karena hal lain. Tetiba mencekal bahu Sakura. Kuat.

"Sebentar. Tunggu. Apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya, Sakura? Aku tidak mengerti." Katanya, lamat–lamat sambil mencoba untuk tidak mendesak.

"Eh? Ya… aku memang mencitai Itachi, bahkan sampai sekarangpun, masih… Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan meninggalknamu. Tidak akan pernah. Maka dari itu, aku akan mencoba untuk mencintai–"

"–Omong kosong."

"E–eh…?"

Mata Sasuke menggelap. Dia bukan lagi guru kimia yang lucu saat sedang tidur, ataupun si Uchiha yang memiliki seringaian mesum ketika mereka sedang dalam sesi intim. Tidak. Bukan lagi. Karena sekarang, karena pria dewasa yang sedang berdiri dan ganti berwajah pongah merendahkan didepan Sakura ini, adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke, pria berusia matang dan berwajah kaku disisi ketampanannya yang menyilaukan mata. Kaku dalam banyak hal. Tidak lama dan tidak sebentar pula Sakura mengenalnya, dan sampai detik ini tidak satupun hal pribadi yang Sakura ketahui mengenai Uchiha bungsu ini, sama sekali. Kecuali… perihal Karin dan masa lalunya yang cukup menyedihkan itu. Seketika, Sakura merasa sesak.

"Sasu–"

Sasuke kembali memotongnya. "–Omong kosong, Haruno." Wajahnya berubah menyeramkan. Tidak bersahabat dan begitu angkuh. Sepihak, dia melepaskan genggaman ringkih Sakura ditangannya. "Aku tidak butuh omong kosong seperti itu. Cukup katakan saja kalau kau memang ingin lepas dariku. Aku tidak akan mempersulitmu. Persetan dengan cinta, kau hanya akan membuatku muak jika terus berbicara naïf seperti itu."

Sakura, tentu saja, tidak menyangkanya. Tiba tiba merasa harus panik dan sekali lagi mencoba meraih tangan sang guru.

"Se–sensei! Aku tidak mau lepas darimu! Sungguh, aku masih ingin terus bersamamu!"

"Tidak." Sasuke menggeleng. Kalau dia adalah kebenaran, maka siapapun disekitarnya adalah sebuah kesalahan. Sekalipun, Sasuke yang agung tidaklah pernah salah. Sekalipun, dia tidak mau mengakuinya. Dia sudah lelah dengan kata cinta, itu sungguh memuakkan. Dulu sekali gadis jalang itu juga berbual tentang cinta yang sama, sampai kupingnya panas dan nyatanya itu semua tidaklah lebih dari kepalsuan belaka. Sungguh. Sasuke lelah. Dia tidak mau, dia tidak mau itu. Dia tidak butuh, dia tidak butuh itu. _Alah_. Baginya yang sarkastis di beberapa situasi ini, ia benar–benar tidak akan membutuhkan cinta lagi setelah sempat dikecewakan, dan tanpa cintapun, ia masihlah dapat meniduri banyak wanita diluar sana. Begitu, pikirnya. Begitu, jalan hidupnya, setelah uang dan ketampanan benar–benar mennetukan segalanya. Jadi jika benar Sakura akan melibatkan perasaan penuh bualan seperti itu, maka tidak perlu Sasuke menunggu untuk _ditinggalkan_ , karena secepatnya, ia akan _memninggalkannya_.

"Sensei, Kumohon!" Sakura meninggikan gema suara paniknya. Sedang Sasuke tetap pada keteguhannya, mencoba acuh dan meninggalkan. Melepaskan genggaman mereka.

"Haruno, aku sudah tidak ingin bersamamu lagi. Kau puas? Aku akan pergi sekarang. Secepatnya aku akan mencarikan sebuah tempat tinggal untukmu. Tidak perlu cemas, aku yang akan menanggung semua biayanya. Berlakulah selayaknya kita tidak pernah terlibat seperti ini sebelumya, aku mengharapkanmu. Selamat tinggal."

Dan kemudian, Uchiha itu berlalu dengan langkah tegasnya. Begitu kuat dan menghentak di permukaan. Suaranya bahkan sampai membayang, terdengar jelas di pendengaran Sakura dan matanya yang mulai temaram. Berembun tertutupi oleh pilunya yang sudah hendak mencair. Sementara itu, wajahnya benar–benar menampilkan raut yang syok. Teringat akan sesuatu, dia mengejar langkah kuat itu dengan langkah berantakannya. Sekali lagi mencoba merayu, sekali lagi mencoba meraih tangan _nya._ Dapat. Dia menggenggamnya erat–erat. Sasuke menghela napas lelah dan menoleh untuknya. Sedikit.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Menjerit, parau. Penuh keteguhan.

Sasuke menatapnya. Datar. "Apa? Ah, atau kau mau uang? Tentu, sebutkan saja jum–"

Sakura memotongnya. "–Aku berbohong. Aku tidak mencintainya, tidak lagi. Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu, secepat itu, secepat yang tidak dapat kuduga. Sungguh, _**Aku mencintaimu!**_ "

"Tidak. Haruno, dengar–" tetapi balasan yang didapatinya, seperti yang diduga, sungguh sangat mengecewakan. **Ah** , _sudahlah_. Kalau tahu seperti ini, lebih baik sedari awal Sakura diam saja. Pendam terus perasaan itu sampai berkarat dan membuatnya irutasi. Biarkan saja. Dia memang bodoh. A ah. Bodoh. Dasar bodoh. Karena kebodohannya yang dirasa super itulah, Sakura tertawa sedikit ditengah lelehan air matanya. Tangan Sasuke juga masih dicekalnya kuat–kuat, supaya tidak pergi, supaya tidak segera meninggalkannya.

"Tidak, Uchiha. Kau yang dengar. Di kafe dekat pinggiran kota, tempat biasa aku dan Itachi berkencan saat dulu, besok sore, aku akan menunggumu. Sungguh, aku akan menunggumu. Jika kau tidak datang, maka aku akan terus menunggumu di hari berikutnya, sampai kau datang dan mau berbicara denganku. Dan jika kau mau menerima perasaanku, aku akan ada disana untuk menunggumu. Pukul 4 sore, aku akan menunggumu. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, sungguh sangat penting. Nama kafe itu adalah–"

"–Aku tidak akan datang."

Sampai bertahun–tahun kemudian, ada yang menyesal diantara mereka….

–0–

 _Suatu saat nanti, kau akan menyadarinya. Bahwa aku, dimatamu, dulu sekali, adalah eksistensi yang tak disadarimu. Sampai kau menyesal, dan kau menginginkanku dengan rasa itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Besoknya, seperti yang dia janjikan, dia akan masuk dan mengajar seperti biasanya. Tetapi sedikit melenceng dari yang dia duga, Sakura tidak ditemukan dimanapun. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak ingin ambil pusing, tetapi dia benci jika harus bersikap egois seperti itu. sebagai tanggung jawab atas pekerjaannya, kepada teman terdekat yang sering bersama Sakura, dia menanyakan alasan apa yang sekiranya membuat Sakura tidak masuk hari ini, dan si Yamanaka manis menjawab dengan gelengan bingung.

"Saya tidak tahu, Sensei. Tidak biasanya Sakura begini, tapi mungkin besok dia sudah akan masuk."

"Oh… begitu ya… Baiklah, Yamanaka. Terima kasih atas informasinya."

Tetapi berhari–hari kemudian, kehadiran Sakura di kelas itu sudah bagaikan mitos saja. Teman–temannya banyak yang tidak peduli, lantaran ternyata Sakura itu orangnya tidak sering bergaul di kelas. Paling–paling hanya Yamanaka Ino yang di awal menangis terus, atau Uzumaki Naruto yang mencoba untuk terlihat tenang tetapi selalu bertanya padanya dengan panik, tentang apakah Sakura baik–baik saja atau tidak. Selebihnya, Hinata yang mencoba mentembunyikan banyak hal dan Shikamaru yang semakin hari semakin merindu.

Banyak yang prihatin, sebagian juga tahu bahwa Sakura itu yatim piatu yang di adopsi oleh paman dan bibinya yang kurang bersahabat. Di bagian itu, ada bagian dari diri Sasuke yang merasa bersalah dan sebagian lainnya merasa bahwa itu bukanlah kesalahannya. Tetapi bagaimanapun, rasa penasaran mengalahkan ego si kucing.

Sore itu, di minggu ke 3 setelah terakhir kali dia melihat Sakura, Sasuke pergi mengunjungi pinggiran kota, hendaknya mencoba satu persatu kafe yang berada di sana. Karena hari itu adalah hari sabtu yang basah dan libur, jadi dia pergi sekitar jam dua dan sampai satu jam setelahnya. Dia berkendara dengan sangat lambat karena masih diselimuti oleh keraguan. Begitu banyak keraguan. Tetapi sampai di kafe ke 6 dan dia melihat batas kota, tidak ada seorangpun yang bersurai merah jambu terlihat di matanya. Yang pada akhirnya Sasuke menyerah setelah menertawakan dirinya, lalu dia masuk ke mobil dengan sekaleng sup hangat yang baru saja ia beli. Pukul 4 kurang, baru saja dia hendak menyantap makanan instan tersebut, yang dicarinya terlihat berjalan dengan sangat pelan dari arah yang begitu lelah dan pucat. Badannya tidak terlihat kurus, tetapi dia tidak terlihat sehat dengan tubuh berisi itu. Sakura mengenakan sebuah coat musim dingin berwarna coklat susu, syal ungu tua yang melilit lehernya, sebuah rok merah sebatas lutut berlipit, kaus kaki sebatas betis berwarna hitam, dan sepatu sekolahnya. Sebentar–sebentar, dari jauh, Sakura akan berhenti dan menyeka peluhnya, meski hari begitu dingin dan udara terasa begitu menusuk untuk memaksa seseorang berhangat–hangat diri di rumah. Ini memang belum memasuki musim dingin, tetapi musim paska semi biasanya sering hujan, dan itu sangatlah tidak terduga. Seperti Sasuke yang kini tengah terhanyut memperhatikan setiap gerak–gerik dari Sakura yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya itu, Mungkin seperti nostalgia, pikirnya. Dan dia belum mencari wanita lain untuk dijadikan sebagai penghangat ranjang penggantin setelah kemarin baru saja meninggalkan Sakura.

Masih, belum.

–0–

Karena besoknya hari minggu, dan itu adalah hari libur kedua dalam sepekan, jadi Sasuke yang saat itu merasa tidak ada kerjaan memutuskan untuk pergi ke pinggiran kota, sekitar pukul 3. Masih seperti kemarin, dia memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang sangat santai. Bahkan juga masih sempat untuk mampir di beberapa konbini, untuk membeli macam–macam snanck dan minuman soda.

Satu jam kemudian, dia sampai di tempat yang sama dengan yang kemarin. Membuka minumannya, hanya perlu menunggu sebentar sampai yang ditujukan terlihat dari kejauhan. Hari ini, ternyata, Sakura masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan yang kemarin. Bedanya, wajahnya terlihat semakin pucat saja.

Sampai dua bulan, Sasuke terus melanjutkan apa yang telah dia lakukan seperti dua hari ini. Di setiap pekannya, hari sabtu dan minggu, dia akan datang ke pinggiran kota pada pukul 3, dan dengan membawa banyak sekali makanan ringan untuk menemaninya di dalam mobil. Tidak lama, hanya sampai matahari tenggelam dan Sakura akan keluar dari kafe yang didatanginya, sampai Sakura tidak terlihat di ujung jalan itu, barulah Sasuke akan pulang. Dan kemudian merenung lama di apartemennya yang masih dia huni sendirian. Entah kenapa, masih tidak bisa mencari _pemanas_ _ranjang_ yang lain. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. Sungguh sangat aneh dan menyebalkan. Dia tidak suka itu.

–0–

Tetapi, suatu hari, ada kalanya Sasuke merasa merindu dengan kehadiran sosok pink itu. Diluar nalar, padahal, mereka bukanlah pernah tinggal dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Padahal, mereka masihlah sangat baru dalam relasi 'saling mengenal' dan 'saling membutuhkan' itu. Kadang kala Sasuke merasa muak dengan dirinya, dan di hari berikutnya, ia dengan rasa yang menyebalkan itu membereskan semua barang–barang Sakura yang trtinggal di sana, di rumahnya, dan dipisahkan di tempat yang sudah sangat jarang ia kunjungi, bahkan tidak pernah sama sekali selama beberapa bulan ini; Ruang Bermain.

Yang tidak diduga adalah, Ayahnya menelpon setelah bertahun–tahun tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi, kecuali melalui beberapa orang suruhannya, pria tua itu hanya akan menyampaikan beberapa pesan dengan cara kuno tersebut. Lantaran aneh, Sasuke mengangkatnya.

"Ya, Ayah?"

 _'Ah, Sasuke. Langsung pada intinya saja, ayah ingin menawarkan beberapa pilihan padamu.'_

Dia menyender pada pagar pembatas balkon di apartemennya, menerawang ke arah pohon Sakura yang berada tidak cukup jauh dari sana, sedang berguguran kelopaknya. Ini sudah memasuki musim gugur. Mendekati musim dingin yang pastinya akan sangat melelahkan untuk dilalui sendirian.

"Ya, tentu. Katakan saja."

 _'Salah satu perusahaan cabang Uchiha di London memiliki masalah dengan pemimpinnya. Aku ingin kau pergi ke sana dan mengambil kuliah bisnis, sembari kau menjadi pemimpin disana. Aku akan mempercayakannya kepadamu, karena aku mengetahui potensimu. Terserah kau ingin menerima yang mana, apakah itu kepercayaanku, atau mimpimu menjadi seorang guru. Tetapi jika kau menolaknya, aku akan ganti mempercayakan ini pada kakakmu. Akhir–akhir ini kami memang sering bertemu.'_

Kali ini, Sasuke dihadapkan pada pilihan yang sangat sulit.

Entah kenapa, yang langsung terpikirkannya saat itu adalah, bahwa dia tidak akan bisa lagi mengintip Sakura _nya_ di setiap akhir pekan, dan entah mengapa, dia mulai merasa kesepian tanpa sebab yang jelas, hanya dengan memikirkannya saja.

"Aku… _mungkin_ akan menerimanya…"

Tetapi bagaimanapun, menurutnya saat itu, yang terpenting adalah dia, pada akhirnya, mendapatkan kepercayaan sang ayah juga.

 _'Bagus. Aku akan sangat menghargainya jika begitu.'_

– _0–_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bentuk cintaku… tidak memerlukan wujud._

.

.

.

.

–0–

 _ **Bertahun–tahun kemudian.**_

.

Di suatu sore hari yang cerah, pemuda itu meregangkan tubuhnya setelah cukup lama berdiri tegak di hadapan seorang wanita, yang akhirnya, memperbolehkan juga dirinya untuk ikut duduk di kursi panjang milik taman kota itu. Dia mengeluh. Yang paling sakit adalah kakinya.

"Uwah… Pinggangku…"

"Bicara apa kamu ini? Memangnya sudah berapa umurmu, hm?" wanita cantik di sisinya membalas, dengan sarkasme meskipun suaranya terlampau lembut. Dia menarik telinga si pemuda.

"Aw–aw! Maafkan aku, Mama, sungguh!"

"Salah kamu sih, kenapa harus merencanakan ini dibelakang Mama? Kamu pikir Mama sudah siap apa? Dasar anak nakal!"

"Iya–iya! Aku janji tidak akan begini lagi! Mama lepaskan dong, sakit loh!"

Di taman itu, di dekat pinggiran kota, Haruno Sakura duduk bersanding dengan sang putra, yang di tahun ini, sudah berusia sekitar 15 tahun. Namanya Haruno Noctis, lahir pada malam hari yang begitu cerah saat ia baru menginjak usia 17 tahun. Tidak apa. Bukan masalah. Sebaliknya, Sakura sangat tenang. Ia senang. Meskipun harus banting tulang dua kali lipat lebih ekstra untuk biaya persalinannya, tapi dia sungguh sangat senang dengan kehadiran Noctis disisinya itu. Karena 15 tahun yang lalu, Noctis adalah seorang bayi lelaki yang begitu manis dan menggemaskan. Berbeda dengan sekarang, dia adalah seorang pemuda tampan yang sepintas benar–benar terlihat seperti kopian sang ayah. Hanya saja, poninya sedikit lebih panjang dan bagian belakang rambutnya tidak semencuat sang ayah. Dia kini sedang kesakitan, memegangi telinganya yang baru saja disakiti oleh sang Mama.

Kesalahannya, memang. Sudah mencari tahu terlalu banyak tentang masalalu sang ibu, sampai bahkan dengan beraninya menghubungi mereka satu–persatu untuk kemudian dipertemukan dengan sang ibu sekarang, di tempat ini. Bukan karena jahil apalagi mau sok menjadi pahlawan, Noctis hanya merasa lelah dengan rasa kesepian yang selalu terpancar di mata sang ibu. Dan kalau kalau mempertemukannya kembali dengan sang sahabat lama bisa mengobati luka itu, Noctis akan dengan senang hati melakukannya, bahkan dengan resiko kehilangan kuping sekalipun.

"Mama jangan marah, ya?" Noctis berkedip manis, terlihat sangat menyakitkan di mata Sakura, karena itu terlihat seperti Sasuke yang tengah melakukannya. Agak… _aneh_. Tapi sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Sakura menggeleng, lantas menjepit pipi pucat anaknya dan menariknya kuat–kuat sampai merintih. Dia tertawa, Noctis kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu sang ibu, sambil berkali–kali dirinya mengusap pipinya yang berdenyut sakit. Sakura melihat dan kembali tertawa. Terakhir, dia memeluk putranya dengan sayang. Mengacak rambutnya.

"Jagoan Mama ini…"

"Um. Mama–"

"–Sakura? Kau kah itu?"

"Eh?"

Dari arah belakang, suara lembut yang sangat familiar terdengar oleh keduanya, sejenak memotong apa yang hendak dibicarakan oleh si tampan Noctis. Begitu menoleh, Sakura terkejut dan yang membuatnya terkejut juga ikut terkejut dalam luapan bahagia. Itu, disana, Hinata berdiri dengan coat musim dinginnya. Begitu cantik dan tampak lebih dewasa, menawan, dan dirindukan. Sakura spontan bangkit, entah mengapa merasa begitu antusias setelah 15 tahun belakangan ini. _Tidak_ _sia_ – _sia_ , Noctis berpikir begitu sambil ikut tersenyum, simpul. Tetapi dia tidak ikut menoleh. Hinata cepat–cepat mendekat, menyapa keduanya dengan suka cita.

"Sakura–chan… Hisashiburi! Ah… rindunya…" Dia memeluk Sakura. Keduanya seperti teletubies. Lalu setelah lepas, atensi Hinata beralih pada Noctis yang diam memandang keduanya. Jika tidak sedang berduaan saja dengan Sakura, sikap Noctis akan berubah 100% sama seperti ayahnya. Dia hanya akan diam dan membuat ekspresi setenang mungkin. Tapi kini, di wajah tenangnya itu, ada sedikit rona bahagia yang tampak jelas.

Hinata melihatnya, agak heran sedikit, lalu membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan.

"Hisashiburi mo, Sasuke–kun. Kamu sampai duluan ya? Kenapa tidak bilang kalau sudah di sini?" Di lain pihak, Noctis mulai kebingungan dengan beberapa hal, sementara Sakura mulai agak terganggu dengan kesalahpahaman ini. Sebagai pembenaran, Noctis mengangkat kedua tangannya kearah Hinata seolah menyerah.

"Ah, tidak. Begini, bibi. Aku tidak tahu kalau aku ini akan semirip itu dengan si Sasuke tersebut, tapi… Aku Noctis, anaknya Mama." Sambil ia menunjuk kearah Sakura, yang kini sedang mencoba kembali tersenyum.

Seperti yang di duga, Hinata terkejut sampai wajahnya berantakan. Berkali–kali ia melihat kearah Noctis dan Sakura secara bergantian, dan kini kenyataan mulai menamparnya keras. Ia sangat… _tidak percaya_.

"Sakura–chan… apakah dia… "

"Anaknya Sasuke." Sakura melanjutkan ucapan setengah itu dari Hinata. Dan dia juga mengangguk. Tetapi yang tidak diduga, adalah reaksi Noctis yang ternyata sebelas duabelas dengan Hinata. Keduanya sama–sama merasa bahwa hal itu sangatlah tidak terduga.

"Kenapa bisa… Bukankah Sasuke– sungguh… Aku tidak mengerti…"

"Tunggu, Ma. Apa Mama serius? Kenapa Mama tidak pernah bilang soal itu sebelumnya?" Noctis tiba tiba menanggalkan ketenangannya, berdiri menghadap Sakura. Dia merasa tidak percaya. Tapi, ada masalah lain yang (mungkin) lebih serius dari itu…

Sementara itu Sakura menyerah dengan situasinya, dia mengangguk untuk sang sulung, anak satu–satunya.

"Iya. Agak sulit memang untuk mengatakannya, tapi dialah orang yang selama ini selalu kita tunggu di kafe itu setiap sore. Yah, meskipun sudah 15 tahun, jelas itu artinya dia tidak akan mau berbicara dengan Mama, apalagi kalau dia juga mencintai Mama, kan? Tetapi meski begitu, Noctis, Mama benar–benar berharap kalau kamu masih mau menjadi 'kita' untuk tetap menunggunya, ya?"

"Wah… itu agak tak terduga. Tapi masalahnya, sepertinya aku juga mengundang _orang_ _itu_ untuk datang kemari. Selain Yamanaka Ino dan Uzumaki Naruto, aku juga mengundang _Uchiha_ _Sasuke_. "

"A–apa?!"

"Sa–sakura–chan?"

– _0–_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sedikit saja, tolong lihat aku. Bukan sebuah khayalan, apalagi keajaiban. Hanya, tolong lihat aku. Tolong lihat aku, sebagai aku._

…

.

.

.

Atmosfer di ruangan sederhana itu terasa mencekik. Ber 4 dengan nona Yamanaka yang baru saja selesai menginterogasi 3 orang lainnya di dalam ruangan itu, mereka duduk melingkar mengelilingi sebuah meja bundar besar yang berada di tengah–tengah. Sementara Noctis tidak pernah mau jauh–jauh dari Sakura, Ino justru mulai memancarkan aura persaingan yang ketat untuk dapat terus menyender pada Sakura. Mereka memang sangat lucu, tetapi situasi mereka sesungguhnya sedang sangatlah serius. Ino masih di sisi kiri Sakura, duduk terlampau dekat dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu sang sahabat. Selesai menangis. Selesai membenci kenyataan. Dan di sisi kanan, Noctis melakukan hal yang serupa. Dia sepertinya tidak menyukai bibi Ino, yang kini terlihat sangat jelas ingin merebut sang Mama.

"Noct, sudah mengkonfirmasikan perubahan tempat janjian pada paman Naruto?"

"Sudah, Ma. Tapi, apa Mama yakin, tidak mau bertemu _Sasuke_ itu?"

"Kau ingin kuliah dimana, Sakura?" Ino menginterupsi, Ino yang masih dengan suara paraunya. Dia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dari pertanyaan menyakitkan Noctis itu. Hinata di depan mereka, tersenyum di balik gelas Kochanya.

"Tokyo. Dokter."

"Dokter?" Hinata yang menyahut, Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum cukup antusias.

"Um. Aku tergerak dengan dokter yang waktu itu menangani kelahiran begitu baik, dan karenanya, Noctis bisa diselamatkan. Sungguh aku sangat bersyukur dengan jasanya waktu itu. jadi aku juga ingin menolong orang sepertinya."

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kau tidak kuliah saja? Bukankah usahamu itu sudah bisa menghasilkan uang yang cukup untuk berkuliah, kan?" Begitu, kata Ino. Tapi Sakura menggleng untuknya.

"Entah kenapa, aku merasa masih ingin menunggunya di kafe itu. Meskipun percuma, tapi aku sudah terlalu biasa untuk terus melakukan itu. " dia tersenyum. Senyumannya mengambang.

"Hinata." Sakura memanggil. Yang disebutkan mendongak.

"Ya?"

"…Sasuke…pergi?" kali ini, suaranya yang mengambang.

"Dia hanya panik. Dia berkali–kali dikecewakan. Kurasa suatu relasi takkan pernah bisa dijalaninya. Kau mengerti kan, Sakura?"

"…Untuk sekarang, tidak."

Hinata tersenyum.

Lalu, suara bel yang ditekan kemudian terdengar.

"Sakura–chan. Kurasa itu bukan Naruto–kun. Dia pasti akan menelponku sebelum sampai disini. Dia sudah berjanji." Suara Hinata agak panik mengatakan kebenarannya, lalu mereka semua spontan menoleh kearah si pemuda yang seolah tak tahu apa–apa. Tapi akhirnya, dia menjawab.

 **"Aku ingin bertemu ayahku."**

– **0–**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Akan tetapi, hatiku menangis. Sekali saja, tolong dengarkan arti perkataanku. Sedikit lagi, kau akan melihat mimpi putih itu di sudut senja. Di kafe yang tua dan aku akan selalu menunggumu. Untuk mengatakan, bahwa aku–**_

– _ **mempunyai buah cinta kita di rahimku.**_

.

.

.

.

 **AN:**

Hai!

Sedikit informasi, saya ini sebenernya bukan Reese resek, tapi saya ini tetangganya, dan termasuk salah satu dari 100 cewe yang dia PHPin (cie elah).

Sebut saja saya ' _Mawar'_.

Serius. Udah berapa abad coba dia nelantarin fanfic ini? Bahkan saat terakhir kali daku bertanya kapan dia apdet, dia malah dengan wajah polos nan sok gantengnya itu menjawab "Njir. Lupa. Itu ceritanya yang begimana ya thong?" kan sadieezzz abiezzzz!

Pada akhirnya, dengan mantra "Nyet, gue laporin nih ke nyokaplo, kalo anak baeknya ini ternyata buat fanfic mesum yang bahkan temanya sangat dewasa sekali, padahal elunya masih ingusan plus bau amis, kalo lo ga apdet secepetnya juga! Gue penasaran ma kelanjutannya, coeg!" tapi amat disayangkan, selain lupa ingatan, ternyata reese resek ini juga punya otak yang lumayan (licik)

"Dek. Abang juga bisa laporin ke mamahmu loh, kalo anak baeknya ini baca fanfic begituan. Ih. Omes."

Setelah saya paksa dia dengan kekerasan selama beberapa waktu, akhirnya, dia nyerah dan baca tu 3 chapter fanficnya sambil terus mencoba mengingat bagaimana jalan ceritanya, tapi dia malah jadi makin pusing dan saya bahagia. Pada akhirnya, chapter ini dan dua chapter mendatang (Sampai chap final) kami pikirkan berdua, dan malah banting stir jadi kek gini :'D maksudnya ya gitu, biar cepet tamat. Soalnya tu anak bodoh malah lupa sama jalan ceritanya sendiri, kan kezel saya :'v

Jadi, maapkeun kami ya, kalo ceritanya malah jadi (makin) anjlok gini, hehe!

Btw, chap ini nih idenya hampir semua dari aku (makanya berasa cewe banget yah), terus yang buat naskah kasarnya selama setengah jam itu Reese resek, dan yang ngetik sama buat karangan ini ya aku juga :'D mari kita bunuh reese sama–sama, yok! Dia jadi agak konslet otaknya setelah kemaren juara satu berturut–turut tuh nilai ujiannya!

Oy, songong lu mpret!

Oh. Atu lagi. Pasti pada berasa semua ya? Iya, ada nama Karin beberapa kali kesebut jadi yang tukang ngejek, pas adegan Sakura di sekolah pertama kali, dan yang seterusnya. Itu sebenernya kesalahan Reese, taulah, kan seharusnya Karin itu udah modar. Itu sebenernya karena Reese yang sok–sok an mau ganti ponakan Sakura yang awalnya itu Karin, tapi diganti jadi shion. Dan dia gantinya gak bener, oy!

OYE! SEBAGAI PERMINTAAN MAAF REESE UNTUK READER SEMUA YANG UDAH DI PEHAPEIN SAMA DIA, REESE (KAYANYA) JANJI BAKAL APDET CEPET DAN BAKAL NGELANJUTIN ARC CERITA INI DI JUDUL FANFIC BARU BIAR CERITANYA LEBIH NYAMBUNG, SETELAH FANFIC INI KELAR NANTINYA! TENANG, TINGGAL 2 CHAPTER LAGI!

Dan sebagai hadiah kedua, kami juga bakal open Q&A seputar fanfic ini, reese yang resek, saya yang gahool (uhuk canda) dan yang lebih penting, tentang next fanfic yang bakal kami buat (jie ileh)

Rencananya sih, kami mau buat cerita yang masih berbau dewasa. Tapi bingung, kan ini hadiah tuh buat readernya sensei or master?, jadi kalian sebenernya bisa nentuin tuh genre atau garis besar ceritanya kek mana.

Semisal, "Thor, ceritanya tentang cinta segi banyak gitu, terus sasukenya detektif efbi–ai, dan kalo sakuranya itu adalah cewe yang harus dia lindungin."

Nah, kek gitu. Kalo untuk Q&A nya, missal, "Thor jelek, situ jomblo? Ngenes gak?" atau "itu sasukenya bakal minta jadian gak ya? Noctis dari final fantasy xv kan? Dasar gamer lu!" dan lain lain,

Okeh. Sekian aja dulu deh ya, dedek capek.

Babay! Review ya! (InsyaAllah, sabtu/minggu kami bakal apdet, kalo paket ga keburu krisis ya!)


End file.
